DEMON GAME
by Hanazawa Freya
Summary: GhostWalker. Zark 'Zero' Prakenskii, Master Gunnery Sergeant of Team Zero. A GhostWalker. Hunted by the States that made him. Wolfram von Bielefeld. Shin Makoku soldier and Royalty. A demon. Outcast by the King he loved. Two different worlds. Two different personality. Two different power. One destiny in the deadliest game the two ever step into.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

The GhostWalker Tattoo

.

Worn with pride and honour

Each symbol signifies shadow knights

Who protect against evil forces using psychic power, courage, and honour.

A deadly force.

.

.

.

A GhostWalker Creed

We are the GhostWalkers, we live in the shadows

The sea, the earth, and the air are our domain

No fallen comrade will be left behind

We are loyalty and honour bound

We are invisible to our enemies

and we destroy them where we find them

We believe in justice and we protect our country

and those unable to protect themselves

What goes unseen, unheard, and unknown

are GhostWalkers

There is honour in the shadows and it is us

We move in complete silence whether

in jungle or desert

We walk among our enemy unseen and unheard

Striking without sound and scatter to the winds

before they have knowledge of our existence

We gather information and wait with endless patience

for that perfect moment to deliver swift justice

We are both merciful and merciless

We are relentless and implacable in our resolve

We are the GhostWalkers and the night is ours.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Team Zero**

* * *

.

.

.

Zark 'Zero' Prakenskii. GhostWalker. Former Marine Navy SEAL. A killer machine made by the states in order to infiltrate territories without detection – and just like their name – GhostWalkers – walks the earth without a trace, just like a ghost.

The sea, the earth, the air are their domain. They live in shadows and hunt the enemies no ordinary soldier would hunt.

And right now, Team Zero is on the hunt for their prey.

 _Fuck! Seriously?! Are they freaking out of their fucking minds?! This is sheer stupidity!_

Zero grins when he heard the swearing of his 2nd mate – Ranulf Griffen. He feels the same way – as all the men were feeling with this mission, sheer madness.

 _Stupid yes – but dead serious. We have to be careful. Ran, how's the boogies?_

He asked Ranulf, who with his enhancement can see through things for a very short period of time, though using it in extreme condition will render him blind for a short period of time.

 _Guard at the back – double – has Heckler & Koch G36. Triple on the inner entrance. Tunnel can be breach if we go through it as planned._

 _Good. Wait for my signal. We cant shit this one._

 _Right on Top._

They are currently positioned in the shadow – away from the eyes of every men and women – even the guard dogs aren't aware of them.

They are on a deadly mission.

An operation that no mere soldier can accomplished. Only them. The GhostWalkers.

They are the Top Secret 'GhostWalkers' who go on special missions called and known only by a few ranking officials in the government.

'GhostWalkers' have psychic abilities and genetic enhancements, some abilities and enhancements are more rare than others. Each GhostWalker team must have an 'ANCHOR', a team member who draws the psychic backlash, especially of violence, away from his other team-members. Without an anchor, the GhostWalkers abilities are limited because of the psychic backlash and the inability to manage in crowds/public.

And he is a powerful Anchor, who holds more than one member in his team.

They are what you call invisible hunters, day or night – land, sea or air.

All had a gift for languages as well as other things, they were all recruited right out of school and trained in operatives until the Project Paranormal.

Zero checks the surrounding places and signaled the others to pull their night goggles, making it easy for them to see in the blackness of the night. All of them doesn't need them, they could see in the dark as easily as during the day.

 _Stop._

 _What is it Top?_

Ranulf questioned, using the telepathic communication they had perfected as children. He and the Team Zero were all from the same orphanage and the same facility of Project Paranormal.

They can communicate using their secured telepath. One of the deadliest weapon they have, if other soldiers would need radios or some kind of device, they use their direct mind link and talk.

 _Seth, can you feel it?_

 _Yes Top. Fuck, they bring in specialized dogs._

 _Can you use your ability to them Kain?_

 _Hell – it would be so easy if that were normal dogs – this one is full of shit._

He heard the whole team chuckles.

Kain has the ability to talk to any animals he chooses. With the Project Paranormal, his ability triples and has been enhanced not just talk but to put compulsion and suggestion on every animal on the planet. But its just ironic that Kain has a phobia to all kinds of animals – especially dogs.

And the three dogs on the vicinity aren't normal – they were well trained but nothing Kain cant handle.

The entrance of the US Embassy at Japan is full of guards, professionals and elite. Tonight is the celebration of the day a Peace Treaty were signed between the US and Asian countries – and such occasion will warrant hundreds of bodyguards – professionals and elite. And they are in Japan. Small country but a powerhouse. Feared secretly by many – States, North Korea, China and Middle East. Japan may be a small and weird looking land – but it houses the most sophisticated and refined mind on the planet. Think of nanotechnology, machines and other high-end warfare and they have it – though it is a beyond top secret.

 _What's the scenario Rowan?_

 _No other GhostWalkers._

 _Good._

Rowan has a special ability to detect other paranormal humans such as them, because he does not have the same wavelength as the rest of the GhostWalkers, which makes it hard to see him with the naked eye, and his ability to camouflage himself makes him a perfect spy and sniper.

They don't want any problems with other Teams and he wants to make sure that their cover wont be blown – because if a hint that there's a kidnapping going on – any sign of Peace will be shattered and a World War of multitude numbers will occur.

He sighs and shook his head, their enemy – BloodShot – are making quite a move. BloodShot are what they were called – a terrorist unit, he sneered at the name but he had to give them kudos for scaring the shit out of every country they visited.

They left wreckage, carnage and death… and worst fear.

He cant help but think about the assignment given to them two days earlier.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

He was not amused when his head suddenly makes an urgent call, this is a rare occurrence when Sergeant Major approaches them with NTAS.

National Terrorism Advisory System, a two-level terrorism threat advisory scale used by the United States Department of Homeland Security since April 26, 2011. The Homeland Security Advisory System was created in response to the 9/11 attacks by the administration of US President George W. Bush. And the code was – Severe Red. His Team was actually planning on taking a vacation – on the Team Three's California Territory. A Severe Red was never issued on their turf – he found out later why.

Sergeant Major Falcon Siberia calls them announcing them that a World War Three may occur if the mission fails. All of them were at Kirk's favorite safe house. And all were currently eating their dinner – Seth's specialty – Lasagna with garlic bread and a mean looking brewed coffee that will shook the hell out of you.

Sergeant Major Falcon smiles tiredly, looking at Team Zero, you will get the impression that this is a young boy's group. All look young, not more than 25 years- 30 years old. He will bet that every women who will get to see them will think they were a model, artist or actors of some foreign country. His eyes settle on the leader of the Team Zero – named after him by the GhostWalkers.

Zark 'Zero' Prakenskii, with a different blood ancestry that puzzles even him. In the official record of the US Security - Zark is a half-Russian and half-American, born in Cairo Egypt. But the record from Dr. Whitney tells a different story. Zark has a blood descent from an Irish Grandfather, Scottish Grandmother, half-German and half-American Father and a half-Russian and half-Japanese mother. Nothing is certain about his blood lines - but one this is for sure the man has coldest Siberian silver blue eyes that can kill you instantly.

As cold as the arctic sea and as deadly as hell. He was the best among every soldier he had ever encountered and knows. Ruthless, merciless and fierce. He has a handsome face but you can see the hard, sharp and deadly features on them. He is younger to some of the members but has the most respect by the members and experienced to all of them. A straight-up killer. He has a code and all that, but when push comes to shove, Zero will be the one standing.

There is something different about him. Deadly accurate and feared not just by his men but by all the Team of GhostWalkers themselves. It was rumored that Zero has the deadliest of abilities in all the GhostWalkers – he was the favorite lab rat of the mad scientist Dr. Peter Whitney. No information, not even the most top Intel can give accurate information about Zero, it was only rumored that Whitney's favorite choice of soldier was Zero. He wants to know more but everything – every piece of information was never found. He bet that even his Team mates weren't aware of Zero's capabilities and enhancements. He was a force to be reckon with. He has a very strong psychic ability even before Whitney enhanced his genetics. As far as he is concerned Zero is the man who can truly be defined as a Ghost.

That is why he approached Team Zero. Because the mission is most crucial and nerve wrecking of all mission. It's a catalyst to start World War Three or the start of the War of the Worlds.

He cleared his throat and grimly lay a piece of paper on the table.

'Your Mission: The rescue of Jang Shin Hye. Son of the Ambassador to D.P.R.K. Permanent mission to the UN.'

Zero taps the paper with his long finger and raised his eyebrows. D.P.R.K. – Shithole.

It seems the Alert for Severe Red is no laughing matter. The threat level has been raised to Severe only once, which applied only to flights coming from the United Kingdom on August 10–14, 2006, in response to British law enforcement announcing it had disrupted a major terror plot to blow up an aircraft, DHS raised the threat level for commercial flights from the United Kingdom to the United States to Severe.

'Zero. I'm talking about that _son_.' The Major said, knowing that Zero got the hint.

He sighs and seats back on his chair, lazily folding his arms to his chest. Observing each and everyone of his Team.

'Hmmm… that doesn't sound good.' Kirk, one of his men on the Team – a computer genius extraordinaire, with an IQ of 300.

Kirishian 'Kirk' San Jose looks like brat. A handsome brown hair blue-eyed Half-Latino Half-American teenage looking brat of 15 or 16 years old – but is a deadly accurate soldier. He trusts Kirk's instinct and intuition in most of the tactics. He has one special ability that makes it so useful especially in enemy territories – a 'Push' at a person's mind. A suggestion or compulsion that makes an enemy does something for them in a short period of time. Kirk may look playful and smile like an angel – but deadly on his game. He has the phantom-like ability that makes it hard for anybody to see him even if they're close to him. If you want a job done in a crowd – you get Kirk. He will come and be gone in seconds and their enemy dead on the spot. No witness, no noise, no evidence. That is his game.

Sergeant Major looks at Kirk coldly: 'Democratic People's Republic of Korea.'

'Oh hell! Anything to do with North Korea isn't going to be good.' Rowan mumbles and eats his 3rd pine of chocolate.

Rowan 'Eagle' MacGregor – a very handsome – more like model handsome Half-Scottish Half-American former US Marine. A very valuable player on his team. Rowan saves his men more than once. Rowan's ability is to heal. He can heal, sometimes with the help of crystals. No matter how fatal the condition, he will do everything in his power to save his comrade, no matter how hard the outcome. They are not superhuman. Each of their ability has a setbacks. He takes on the illness or injury of the person he is healing. It creates great bodily fatigue and sometimes Rowan would need days to rest. And just like the rest of them has telepathy that makes their communication strong and unbreakable. He has a special ability to detect other paranormal humans such as them, because he does not have the same wavelength as the rest of the GhostWalkers, which makes it hard to see him with the naked eye, and his ability to camouflage himself makes him a perfect spy and sniper.

'It gets worse. They've abducted a special visitor of Bob. They were from Germany and visiting the same museum when the kidnapping occurs – the visitor tries to help and to avoid delay, included them on the kidnapping.'

'Fucking shit. This is not just World War Three – try to include Four and Five in that. German men! Germans! Those idiots!' Kain shook his head while eating his lasagna.

Kain 'Kira' Sakuragi, Half Japanese Half American dark blue eyes and black hair expert in all technique of the Asian teachings. The team has extensive knowledge in all forms of martial arts – but Kain is different. Just like his nickname 'Kira' – 'Killer' – in Japanese Kanji, his knowledge in the martial arts can date from the Ancient times. His training was with Ancient Masters – and while they were trained in killing with guns, he was trained killing with hands. Aside from Telepathy and talking to animals, Kain can Dreamwalk and perform Psychic Surgery, extremely rare ability that makes him valuable.

'Shut up Kain – you're thinking of Hitler.' Rowan throws him a shell of nuts.

'Well, I wouldn't say Kain isn't right there. We have no information of the special visitor, but knowing that they were friends of Bob – the so called Demon Lord of the Business World – they were probably Royalties as well.'

'Crap. There goes our vacation…' Seth sniffs sadly while sticking his razor sharp blade on the garlic bread.

Seth 'Chef' Gomez, a cheerful Half-Filipino Half-American former Navy SEAL. An excellent cook and what his Team cant do without. Seth can cook the most delicious, scrumptious and deadliest food in the world. He has a talent in identifying each ingredients with one taste and he can able to see if a liquid has poison in it. And because the kitchen is his domain, so are the deadly weapons can be found in them. Knives. Blades. Forks. Anything with sharp objects – hell – he can even create a dynamite with just a mixture of starch and other powder in the kitchen. His ability also includes shielding. A very strong Anchor and shields most of his Team's minds in alertness of having a GhostWalker in enemy's camp territory. Handsome brown skinned man, brown eyed man that makes all the opposite sex weak.

'Well… you wont be having any vacation if the mission fails.' Falcon says sarcastically. The men stop at the middle of whatever they were doing and just stares with a devilish smirk to Falcon. Like all of them are the Hunter and Falcon – their prey.

Zero silently observes, raising his eyebrow and coldly smirking at Falcon.

Falcon and his men never meet eye to eye. For his men, Falcon is one of the lapdog of the States and will not hesitate to betray them if necessary. But he trust Falcon to a certain degree. They were friends in the military school – but Falcon wasn't one of them. He wasn't a GhostWalker and GhostWalkers only trust their comrades no matter the circumstances. Because each one of them taste the same torture and pain of being in the said project.

A project by the madman Dr. Peter Whitney. A genius among genius – in this time – he can say that Whitney surpasses the brain and intellect of Einstein – five Einstein combine and still they wouldn't be a match to the brain and power of Whitney. His multi billionaire corporations and projects that affects the whole world. The man behind the GhostWalker project and the man they are all hunting and hoping to destroy… once and for all.

Whitney made them all different – yes they were different since they were born – but the enhancements made them far worst. They feel not human anymore. The enhancements made their genetics combined with animals, plants and a new breed of nanotechnology. Their DNA has been infused with top of the food chain animals.

The thing that only made them human than monsters are their creed and loyalty and their honor.

'Explain the situation.' He said breaking the ice cold silence.

Falcon nods and one by one puts the paper of information in front of them. He was amused seeing the paper. The paper is thin white – made of papyrus – they all know what it meant. The mission is higher than up – Top Secret. Need-to-Know. That if there's a chance of being taken – will immediately be destroyed by the touch of any liquid. Water. Sweat or Blood.

'Jang Shin Hye is sixteen. A good-looking nice young man far ahead of his age. He was with his little cousin Moon Minama at the Japan historical Museum when they were kidnapped – their bodyguards are all killed, which is why we know that they have a traitor amongst them. No North Korean can be killed that easily and with their precious care – it is an inside job. They are demanding something from North Korea.'

'And that is…' Ranulf asked.

Ranulf 'Rain' Griffen, the trusted second man of the Team. If one may think Zero is deadly and a demon, and one will need to think of Beelzebub – a demon amongst demon – the very explanation to describe Ranulf. A man that can never be bribed, bought or persuade.

He looks carefully and without emotion nor a hint that he is observing his second hand. Ranulf. A man not to be messed with. He respects and trusts Ranulf like a brother. Half Greek Half American. And when he says Greek – one can get the picture. Ranulf inherited all the special features of a Greek God. Handsome, tall, masculine, light grayish eyes, black raven hair, perfect in all angle, an Adonis made. Ranulf mostly takes the 'seduction' part of the mission. No woman can resist him. He has that charm 'pheromones' that can even bring a Queen on her knees. And maybe just like his ancestor Poseidon, he has the ability to breathe underwater for long periods of time, and only he knows that Ranulf grows gills and flippers underwater. And with the Project Paranormal, his ability to see things went extreme. His a When Ranulf looks back at him grimly, he inhales and breathes a long sigh. This is the most Top Secret. Even the general was reluctant to part with the knowledge but he wasn't about to let his men go into a deadly mission without all facts at hand.

 **Need-to-Know.**

Hell.

The term 'Need to know' makes even a higher official uncomfortable. It is only used by government and other organizations – particularly those related to the military or espionage, describes the restriction of data which is considered very sensitive. Under need-to-know restrictions, even if one has all the necessary official approvals – such as a security clearance – to access certain information, one would not be given access to such information, or read into a clandestine operation, unless one has a specific need to know; that is, access to the information must be necessary for the conduct of one's official duties.

'Tell us. All details, no dirt hanging. You know my drill.'

Falcon knows it. Zero wouldn't agree on anything without proper information on the assignment. He doesn't want to repeat a mistake the Team One made. Accepting the mission without proper details – resulting to capturing one of a GhostWalker and being tortured – skinned alive by their enemy. That was a shock and a first to all GhostWalkers. A GhostWalker being captured may only results to one thing – a betrayer on the higher up who sets the assignment.

Maybe this is what they fear of Team Zero, the versatility and the blood involve in the Team. All are what you can call Half Breeds. All are from different races, culture and knowledge that made them formidable. Imagine, a blood containing different race and inserting a new genetically enhanced DNA.

A fearsome lot.

'It seems one of their leading scientist accidentally stumbled in creating a very unstable and highly infectious substance. The General was reluctant to part with the knowledge – but is everyone familiar with **Origin BioHazard**?'

.

.

.

'You're fucking kidding us right?' Kirk spills his coffee on his shirt, resulting to his yelp.

'Huh? Bio-fuck-what?' Seth asked and chewed still on his food.

'I have knowledge with the word Biohazard but I am not familiar with the so called Origin.' Zero states and looks at Kirk – if someone knows about something – Kirk is the man. Hell, he can be labeled not just a walking internet-lopedia but a walking A.I. - Artificial Intelligence.

'You go brain man – I have no idea about that.' Rowan said and continued on his 4th pine of chocolate.

Kirk looks at the rest of his men.

'Dude! Seriously? Has no one even bother to read any books lately? Or even browse the internet?' Kirk asked and looked at Zero who looks back at him coldly, waiting for him to explain. 'Sheesh! Seriously… BioHazard or Biological hazards, refer to biological substances that pose a threat to the health of living organisms, primarily that of humans. This can include medical waste or samples of a microorganism, virus or toxin – from a biological source – that can impact human health. It can also include substances harmful to animals. The term and its associated symbol is generally used as a warning, so that those potentially exposed to the substances will know to take precautions-'

'So what's with the origin?' Seth asked.

'I'm getting there,' Kirk snapped. Annoyed being interrupted. The men smiles. 'It is used in the labeling of biological materials that carry a significant health risk, including viral samples and used hypodermic needles. By the way, a hypodermic needle is used for rapid delivery of liquids, or when the injected substance cannot be ingested, either because it would not be absorbed as with insulin, or because it would harm the liver. There are many possible routes for an injection.'

'Christ!'

'Precisely, imagine – that kind of thing being secretly released in the hospitals worldwide, or worst – any civilians can carry it.'

'What's with the Origin?'

'If I'm not mistaken, the so called Origin refers to the first – the prototype of all BioHazards level.' Kirk looked at Sergeant Major and the later nods.

'I still don't get it. So what if its an Origin? I know it can be worst, but what's the criteria?' Ranulf asked still unable to dig the Science analysis bullshit.

'There are certain levels of BioHazard. The United States' Centers for Disease Control and Prevention or CDC categorizes various diseases in levels of biohazard, Level 1 being minimum risk and Level 4 being extreme risk. Biohazard Level 1, the bacteria and viruses including Bacillus subtilis, canine hepatitis, Escherichia coli, varicella the so called chicken pox, as well as some cell cultures and non-infectious bacteria. Biohazard Level 2, the bacteria and viruses that cause only mild disease to humans, or are difficult to contract via aerosol in a lab setting, such as hepatitis A, B, and C, influenza A, Lyme disease, salmonella, mumps, measles, scrapie, dengue fever, and HIV. Biohazard Level 3, the bacteria and viruses that can cause severe to fatal disease in humans, but for which vaccines or other treatments exist, such as anthrax, West Nile virus, Venezuelan equine encephalitis, SARS virus, tuberculosis, typhus, Rift Valley fever, Rocky Mountain spotted fever, yellow fever, and malaria. Among parasites Plasmodium falciparum, which causes Malaria, and Trypanosoma cruzi, which causes trypanosomiasis, also come under this level. And the high risk: Biohazard Level 4: Viruses and bacteria that cause severe to fatal disease in humans, and for which vaccines or other treatments are not available, such as Bolivian and Argentine hemorrhagic fevers, Dengue hemorrhagic fever, Marburg virus, Ebola virus, hantaviruses, Lassa fever, Crimean-Congo hemorrhagic fever, and other hemorrhagic diseases.'

'Fuck so many viruses. All in all a death sentence to millions.'

'We get all that – so meaning Origin is the most fatal?'

'Origin is a highly contagious and mutagenic biological agent known as The Quarter of Silence.' Kirk said grimly and coldly.

'Come again?'

Zero continued having realizing the grim situation of the Origin. 'A quarter of silence. 15minutes before death. That is almost like creating a weapon of mass destruction. Release it to the public and it will kill instantly and if we are talking about a quarter of silence then the virus are like us GhostWalker – it has five major modes of disease transmission: airborne, waterborne, bloodborne, by direct contact, and through vector – insects or other creatures that carry germs from one species to another.'

'Precisely.' Falcon confirmed.

'The hell are they doing experimenting on that kind of thing?' Zero asked. That sort of thing doesn't need to be experimented on the first place. What kind of sick people are doing these experiments and may know that the result may end in destruction and death of so many.

'Its like the so-called anti-matter. It is impossible to produce, or let say God-like to produce. For the antimatter cannot be used as an energy source because creating it takes more energy than it produces. So thus the Origin. A quarter of silence – leading the death of all living things.' Kirk said and coldly drinks his coffee, grimaces when it turns ice cold.

'What – do they get that idea from Da Vinci Code?' Ranulf asked.

'Angels and Demon idiot. Get your movies right.' Kirk corrected him – Kirk knows Ranulf is trying to score a hit there. But failing miserably.

'Then wanna go date with me?'

'I'd rather date a terrorist. Sheesh! You fart inside a movie house!' The men erupted with laughter.

Zero clears his throat and Falcon continues. No matter where or how serious the situation is – his men will always be like this – making light of the situation. One may say that all their talking about are homework and exam – not the crisis of the world.

'General Hye was certain he would be contacted very soon with the demand of the Origin. It was not made public but Jang isn't his real wife's son but his lover – and sad to say – he loved his lover more than anything in the entire world and so is his son. The only reminder of his late lover. This is a desperate situation any way you look at it.'

'You've been in touch with the General lately?' he asked.

'Quietly. He cant be seen talking to us – any of us, of course.'

'The Group BloodShot – has a known members – Nathaniel Henrick and Marco DeSilva. They were seen travelling to Japan. The next day, these kids were kidnapped. The kidnappers left behind an American assault rifle.'

'U.S. To implicate the Unites States.' Zero said. 'Because we aren't in enough trouble already, with each countries at each other's throats with this nuclear issues.'

'Hell, even if they knew we weren't guilty of kidnapping, to save face they have to retaliate.' Kirk rolled his eyes.

Seth looks grimly. 'Using children as pawns.'

'The children would have to die. You all know they'd kill them. They have no other choices. Falcon, was Jang raised by the old man?' he asked.

'Yes.'

'Then they have no choice but to kill him. One thing, he wont panic, not if he's anything at all like his old man.'

'Privately and very confidential, North Korea and Bob has asked for us to aid them in getting these children out alive.' Falcon said firmly.

'Are you certain they are alive?' Rowan asked. Well, terrorist are known in killing their hostages – no matter the outcome.

'We have to believe that. I want your Team to go in and bring them all alive.'

'Wow! Sounds so easy.'

Falcon glares at them and sighs heavily. He cant blame the men – this is far worst than any mission combined. Worst is the special visitor of Bob.

That is one of the worst scenario. North Korea he can handle but Bob – its like asking the devil himself. Bob may be known as a business tycoon or the Demon King of the Business World – but he doubts that all the old man do is pure business. No one can survive in the economy without the military, politics involved.

Bob is no easy man to pleased nor a man who makes a request. He mandates and the fact that he approaches him and with the knowledge that he brings the GhostWalkers only concludes that Bob knows more than he admits.

You can never be just a businessman in this world. Bob has all the connections and Intel. He doesn't know much about the man but he knows he is powerful and with just a single word – an entire company can go down… so is a person.

And the request 'Get him alive no matter what. No scratch. No wounds.' Is the most impossible of all request.

They don't know if person was alive and even if they were hurt, or tortured. Knowing the BloodShot they will torture their hostage… torture and will be placed in a traumatic experience.

He doesn't know the person's lineage or anything – Bob was so private and no matter what he asked – he only gives the name. He doesn't know if they were dealing with a young King or something. But if the person is indeed a King – then there would be a hell – a blood bath, if he was killed or damaged beyond repair.

That's why he asked the most feared and legend amongst the GhostWalkers Team – Team Zero. Just like their name – they go in like a ghost and leaves behind nothing – either in death or in shadow.

'We have to know where they are. Are we on them? Intel?' Zero asked while reviewing the situation.

'We have been on lookout and two of my men managed to tag both of BloodShot with a tracking device.'

He raised his eyebrow.

'It's a sophisticated tracking device that can pass like a contact lens.'

Falcon gives the small data chip to Kirk and he inserted it in a small data reader. The Team has the most advanced computer and AI. Artificial Intelligence. One more thing to add to Kirk's name is his hacking expertise and knowledge. Graduating High School at the age of ten. And having letters at the end of his name. Receives his B.A. summa cum laude from Columbia University, getting his PhD from Stanford University and specialized in Artificial Intelligence.

They were silent for a few minutes and only Kirk's typing of the keyboard can be heard. No one dares to say anything. All are currently thinking of best way scenario to plan the rescue.

'Working… working… hit. They're relaying the information just fine. And fuck. Top, don't want to screw everyone's ugly asses here but, they're transmitting from under the American Embassy in Japan. The American Embassy Top. If the kids are found there – dead or alive – the world is in trouble.'

'Damn,' Kain muttered.

'As you can all see, this requires a delicate hand. You have to get there, get in unseen, scoop the kids without anyone knowing you – or they – were even there. That means no shots fired. Nothing that can draw any attention.'

'With no shots fired? Against a terrorist organization that thrives on as much violence and publicity as possible? What are we James Fucking Bond? Do we have a souped-up car hidden and maybe a cape here?' Rowan glared at Sergeant Major not bit undaunted that he is currently talking and glaring at a higher ranking official.

'That's Batman, dork. Bonds get all the women.' Kirk said.

'Huh? Crap! I got that wrong.' The whole table erupted, he even chuckled, trust his team to make everything hard for the Sergeant Major.

Falcon rolls his eyes and wants to hit his face with his palm. One reputable characteristic of Team Zero that made all the Generals squeamish and afraid to approach them is this. This light, level-headed butt jokes on every single thing. Some of the Generals comes back red faced and angry and some would like to end up crying – for the men of Team Zero are merciless when it comes to this. They can try the patience of a saint!

'Kindly look at them.' Falcon shows them the picture of Jang and Moon. A picture of a very handsome young man with short hair and sharp black eyes with a very pretty girl, that looks more than nine or ten. The Korean distinct of features can be identify very much.

'Jang and Moon. According to Intel, it seems Moon wasn't supposed to be kidnapped. She happens to be at the wrong time and the wrong place. Moon is very special to the General, she is his niece to his favorite sister. And the child is the so called 'Princess' of the family. Listen, if we needed cowboys to go in, gun blazing, we'd have any number of men. But we cant do that. We have to get in and get out with no sound, no trace, no hint… just like a ghosts. The boy is the only son of the ambassador and I'm sure as hell I don't have to tell you the international implications.'

'I guess we are all going.' Ranulf said.

Falcon smiles for the first time since he got there. 'With your ability you can walk in and take them back without a fight.'

'Whoa! Hold there Sergeant Major – we are GhostWalkers – we aren't magicians. You and I both know its impossible to control situations like this. Like you said this is delicate. Most of us have good luck – but what we have are our abilities and good Intel.' Kirk said firmly.

Zero looks at Falcon and coldly told him: 'We aren't Gods. We can die anytime of the day.' Hell! What the fuck crazy idea do they have of them? Gods? Heck, they can be killed too. They aren't immortals and sure they have abilities but they are still humans.

Falcon felt cold sweat runs in him. That look of death and coldness in Zero's eyes can make even the President squirm. He hold his ground and firmly said, 'The General is a fine honorable man. A man any military man would respect and idolized. He has a code of honor and justice in him. But he is afraid. A man like him shouldn't be afraid. I didn't meet the little girl's parents but you know – any relatives to the General he treats a family and precious to him.'

Kain draws his chair back and forth, 'Do we know who's behind this? Does General Hye have any ideas?'

Falcon nods. 'A few. There are couple of powerful people who believe that if the United States was caught resorting to the kidnapping and murdering of children, the world would makes concessions on their nuclear program.'

Rowan snorts. 'So he wants prisoners.'

Seth shook his head and grins broadly while playing with his favorite Jaguar Knife, 'If we turn those men over to the general, you bloody hell know what he'll do to them.'

Falcon coldly nods, 'They took his son. He has the right to question them. We cant do it. We cant let anyone know we were even there.'

'Sheesh, such a shame. I have so many plans on asking them later on.' Seth mutters.

The men rolled their eyes. Seth is one sadistic son of a bitch if one messes with children. He doesn't like innocent little ones to be involved and if he catches them – skinning them – peeling their skin little by little is just one of his pass time.

'We cant torture them ourselves.' Zero muttered to Seth. Every now and then he needs to hold Seth's mentality and spirit. Seth was a man from a hard working blood… and he witness in early age the pain, the gruesome world of reality in the hands of soulless people. And Whitney's favorite to torture in mind and psychological was Seth – earning him the nickname 'Psychopath' to Whitney.

'I can arrange their deaths,' Kain agreed and turned to Falcon, one eyebrow raised in inquiry.

Falcon shook his head. 'As much as we'd like to settle thing that way we cant. We have to pull those kids out of there without a shot fired. NO ONE CAN KNOW. We'll get them out of Japan and back in General Hye and Bob's hands immediately. You tranquillize whoever you find and walk away. I mean it. Leave them where they lie and get those kids out of there. That's part of your mission.'

'Is that all? You're sending us without bullets?' Zero asked.

'It has to be this way,' Falcon said firmly. 'You're Ghost. Get in and get out. We don't have much time. We cant take the chance that they'll move those kids again. Its one of their favorite tactics with hostages, moving them every few days to a new location.'

'They wont move them Sergeant Major,' Zero said with a small sigh. 'And I think you know that. They're going to kill them and leave their bodies near the gates inside the embassy. God knows what they'll do to the kids first. You can bet they'll have pictures and arrange for reporters. They're looking for big splash. The video will be a YouTube hit on the internet. You know they've got someone ready to record their deaths.'

'We have military transport standing by,' Falcon said. 'You can sleep on the plane. You'll leave in two hours. You'll be infiltrating the U.S. Embassy in Japan. We don't want anyone in the embassy informed at this time other than the captain.'

There was a long eerie silence. 'You're not letting the embassy know?' Zero echoed softly… dead softly… looking at Falcon with a killer cold eyes. 'I don't think so. What the hell are you trying to pull?'

'I told you it was a hot one. What better way to start an international incident? If the children are found there, the United States would be publicly blamed. Who do we trust? You know there would be a leak!' Falcon snapped.

Kain snorted and stands – standing close at the window, reading the atmosphere. 'The Marines guard all of our embassies. Security is ultra tight.'

'That's where you came in. You are Ghost. I don't want to repeat myself over again and sounding so damn redundant but this is a international situation. Do what you have to do to go in and haul the kids royal asses home.'

'You wont object to our defending ourselves if it comes to that right sir?' Rowan asked sarcastically… coldly.

Seth plays with his knife while Kain pulls his knife from his booth and begun sharpening it. Falcon shot them a speculative look.

'Defend yourself with tranqs. You have to keep your men in line Zero,' he warned looking at Seth and Kain.

'My men know what to do,' Zero said. He caught the eyes of the two and shook his head. Both sighed and put the knife away, having made his point. 'Maybe we should make some fresh coffee and give ourselves time to think this through.'

'I'll make a fresh pot,' Rowan volunteered and the table erupted.

'No way in hell I am drinking your coffee, I'd rather go to this embassy buck naked and armed only with water guns.' Seth said and hurriedly went to make a fresh pot.

Rowan glares at Seth and sits while the room laughs.

'Oh. By the way this is what Bob gives me, the picture of the special visitor.'

Falcon slowly places the picture and the whole team swore.

.

.

.

'Fuck! Bloody everlasting hell!'

'Jesus Christ!'

'Are you serious?'

'Hey Sergeant Major, are you sure you brought the right picture? I think you got the painting from the museum.'

'Hell, are you sure that's even human?'

The whole team bombarded Sergeant Major Falcon with questions and information while Zero remain calm and stared at the photo.

.

.

.

Zero stared.

.

.

Stared hard like an idiot.

For the very first time in his life – he was rendered speechless… by a mere picture.

Beautiful would be cliché and pretty wouldn't justify the description he can say about the photo – but no words can better describe it.

Divine and exquisite.

Angelic…

He was staring at the most beautiful, bewitching angelic face he had ever seen in his entire life.

Yes, he had been around the world, seen many faces and bodies but nothing prepared him for this.

He felt like a dolt for having that word – beautiful – as his only description. But he felt that nothing else matters. Whoever invented the word 'Beautiful' have the creature on the photo on their minds.

Sun kissed blonde hair, waves softly with the wind, he guessed, because the photo looks like the person was called from behind, the wind creates an illusion to the hair of waving it softly.

Those eyes that stares back at him with a certain defiant and pride… Emerald green eyes… he felt a sudden thug at his heart.

Soft pink pale lips… a pinkish blush on the cheeks…He suddenly felt a rush of animalistic possessiveness and obsession. He could feel his body's reaction… taut… dangerous… a man's reaction.

Zark Prakenskii looked down at his hand. It was trembling. He had fought for survival since he was a toddler. He could withstand pain, torture and agony. He'd been shot, knifed, hit with metal and he had remained rock steady. He had sewn his own flesh. He had killed – numerous times. Nothing shook his calm. That place inside him, that cool detachment that earned him 'Zero' was what kept him alive.

He could even allow any woman to service his body – even the most desired woman in the world, as he could hers and still remain completely detached and in control.

But he couldn't stop his hands from shaking or his body from reacting just looking at the picture.

He was startled from his thoughts when Kain ask, 'Damn! Are you sure that's even human? That's an-an-argh Angel! I mean, fuck! We have to hurry rescue it!'

'Damn! We have to rescue her as soon as possible – I wouldn't want to think what those idiots would do to her.' Rowan said and still staring at the photo.

'Shit! If they even lay a finger on her – I swear I'll slowly skin them alive.' Seth said leaving the boiling pot.

Falcon taps the picture gently and clears his throat. 'It's not it – it's a he. And it's not her – it's him.'

Silence.

The most eerie silence since he came here followed.

1

2

3

4

5

And the whole table erupted.

'HIM?!' 'HE?!' 'A MAN!' 'ARE YOU FREAKING SURE?!' all voices shouted.

Falcon sighs heavily and gently massages his aching temple. This is the reason he didn't show the photo immediately when he shown them Jang and Moon's photo. He doesn't want to have the initial reaction he is getting and doesn't want to ruin any compromise decision.

He doesn't blame them though. When he and Bob talk – and was shown the photo. He too was rendered speechless. Only when the secretary of Bob cleared her throat was he able to regain his consciousness.

Bob wouldn't like to talk about the special visitor. He was afraid that either the photo was of a young King or a Prince… but then again, he have knowledge of several top Royalties but he had never encountered nor hear any rumor about this beauty before.

'He truly is a he. Bob wouldn't want to disclose any information regarding him, just a name.'

'Are you sure that's a he?' Kirk asked and looked at the photo once more.

'Yeah, I mean, crap! Look at those lips?!' Seth said and now all are looking at the person's lips.

Zero sharply gazed at Seth and all of them, he suddenly had this urge to hide the photo and made them all erase their memories.

He inhales sharply.

What has gotten to him?

Damn!

He felt the urge to snatch the picture, go to the Embassy and made war there for kidnapping – even daring to touch his precious Angel.

He almost bangs his head on the wall.

He grits his teeth and massage the bridge of his nose, hiding his predicament. Hiding his feeling and sudden change of temperature to all his team. He was glad he can shield himself to them – for he doesn't want them to know that right now – he is currently sporting a major hard-on and fuck it all – by just looking at the picture… well he could say that he was sporting he hard-on when he imagines himself kissing those soft pink lips.

And fuck! His Angel?!

Okay, that's weird – first of all, that's the most cheesy and disgusting word he ever uttered. And for the love of God – why would he feel like he wants to erase all his men's memory of seeing that beautiful Angel.

He looks at Ranulf and he can see that his 2nd hand was also staring at the creature intently.

He swore quietly.

What the hell is this feeling of possession and rage?

And for a guy?!

Anytime of the day he would be disgusted and it will scare the shit out of him, but knowing the creature on the photo is a man made him want to search for him and shake the hell out of him to know for sure why the hell is he feeling this way?!

'Bob only gave a name. And he needs to be rescued as soon as possible together with the General's children.'

'The name.' Everyone looks at him when he rasped the question.

No one dares to asked why – for he looks anything like the Zero they know.

The look he has right now, is of a dangerous and sinister killer machine.

His voice cold.

His manner sharp.

His aura cant be fathom and his stare – icy.

 **'Wolfram. Wolfram von Bielefeld.'**

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

WE ARE

 **'SHADOW'**

WE ARE

 **'GHOST'**

WE ARE

 **'NOTHING'**

WE ARE

 **'ABSOLUTE'**

WE ARE

 **'PHANTOMS'**

.

WE ARE

 **'GHOSTWALKERS'**

.

Protection against evil forces

.

the Greek letter psi, which is used by parapsychology

researchers to signify ESP or other psychic abilities

.

qualities of a knight – loyalty, generosity, courage, and honor

.

shadow knights who protect against evil forces using

psychic powers, courage, and honor

.

.

.

We are the GhostWalkers,

We live in the shadows

The sea, the earth, and the air are our domain

No fallen comrade will be left behind

We are loyalty and honor bound

We are invisible to our enemies

and we destroy them where we find them

We believe in justice and we protect our country

and those unable to protect themselves

What goes unseen, unheard,

and unknown are GhostWalkers

There is honor in the shadows and it is us

We move in complete silence whether

in jungle or desert

We walk among our enemy unseen and unheard

Striking without sound and scatter to the winds

before they have knowledge of our existence

We gather information and wait with endless patience

for that perfect moment to deliver swift justice

We are both merciful and merciless

We are relentless and implacable in our resolve

We are the GhostWalkers and the night is ours

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIRE & ICE**

.

THE ICE-COLD GHOST WALKER

THE FIERY-BLAZING DEMON PRINCE

.

Desire smells almost subliminally of summer peaches, and casts two shadows:

one black and sharp-edged, the other translucent and forever wavering, like heat haze …

Desire smiles in brief flashes, like sunlight glinting from a knife-edge.

And there is much else that is knife-like about Desire …

never a possession, always the possessor, with skin as pale as smoke,

and eyes tawny and sharp as yellow wine:

Desire is everything you have ever wanted.

Whoever you are.

Whatever you are.

Everything…

You are my Desire.

You are mine.

You are my Destiny.

You are my 'Always'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **JAPAN, the "Land of the Rising Sun".**

Small country but a powerhouse. It fought wars against China (1894–5) and Russia (1904–5), and after the First World War occupied Manchuria (1931) and invaded China (1937). Japan entered the Second World War on the Axis side with a surprise attack on Pearl Harbor in 1941. Japan is now the most highly industrialized country and the leading economic power in the region.

It is small country, yes, but history shows that the Japanese are what others called: _'The Rising Dragon of the East'._

It has extraordinary culture, ethnics, civilization, technology and people. If there's another thing about the country of Japan that makes them distinct, it is the people. The JAPANESE PEOPLE. Japan is a highly structured and traditional society. Great importance is placed on loyalty, politeness, personal responsibility and on everyone working together for the good of the larger group. Education, ambition, hard work, patience and determination are held in the highest regard. The crime rate is one of the lowest in the world.

It has honour above everything else. The great respect and honour of Japanese people can never belittle. They will commit Seppuku if one man was to dishonour his family. Seppuku is a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment. Seppuku was originally reserved only for samurai. Seppuku as judicial punishment was abolished in 1873, shortly after the Meiji Restoration, but voluntary seppuku did not completely die out. Dozens of people are known to have committed seppuku since then, including some military men who committed suicide in 1895 as a protest against the return of a conquered territory to China; by General Nogi and his wife on the death of Emperor Meiji in 1912; and by numerous soldiers and civilians who chose to die rather than surrender at the end of World War II.

Maybe people would known how they are so loyal and regard honour above everything else, when one would take a look on the case of the 47 Ronin of Japan. The revenge of the forty-seven Ronin took place in Japan at the start of the 18th century. One noted Japanese scholar described the tale, the best-known example of the samurai code of honor, bushidō, as the country's "national legend." Each of the forty-six Ronin killed himself in Genroku 16, on the 4th day of the 2nd month (Tuesday, March 20, 1703).This has caused a considerable amount of confusion ever since, with some people referring to the "forty-six ronin"; this refers to the group put to death by the Shogun, while the actual attack party numbered forty-seven. The forty-seventh ronin, identified as Terasaka Kichiemon, eventually returned from his mission and was pardoned by the Shogun (some say on account of his youth). He lived until the age of 87, dying around 1747, and was then buried with his comrades. The assailants who died by seppuku were subsequently interred on the grounds of Sengaku-ji, in front of the tomb of their master.

Japan can never be look at something small and insignificant. Honour, loyalty, bravery, nobility and a great nation of integrity.

.

.

.

 **Democratic People's Republic of Korea ~ North Korea.**

North Korea. Democratic People's Republic of Korea, a communist state, which was long dominated by the personality of Kim Il-sung, its leader from 1948 to 1994, North Korea, has always sought Korean reunification.

Authoritarian socialist; one-man dictatorship, is what others best described the country.

North Korea, one of the world's most secretive societies, has been accused of egregious human-rights violations, including summary executions, torture, inhumane conditions in prison camps and denial of freedom of expression and movement. Access to the country is strictly limited and North Korea's domestic media is tightly controlled, making it difficult to substantiate the accusations. Some nongovernmental organizations, however, such as Human Rights Watch and Amnesty International, have spoken to North Korean refugees who have experienced persecution.

In January 2002, President Bush described North Korea as part of an "axis of evil." Such open hostility marked a dramatic shift in U.S. policy toward North Korea from the Clinton administration's policy of engagement

North Korea stunned the world in late 2002 with two admissions. In September, the government acknowledged that it had kidnapped about a dozen Japanese in the 1970s and 1980s for the purposes of training North Korean spies. In October, confronted with U.S. intelligence, North Korea admitted that it had violated a 1994 agreement freezing its nuclear weapons program and had in fact been developing nuclear bombs. Since 2002, North Korea has vacillated between affirming and denying that it already has nuclear weapons.

Human rights in North Korea are heavily restricted as unanimously assessed by international human rights organizations. Despite numerous rights being enshrined in the country's constitution, in practice there is no right to free speech, and the only radio, television, music and news providers that are deemed legal are those operated by the government. It is estimated that between 150,000 and 200,000 political prisoners are detained in concentration camps, where they perform forced labour and risk summary beatings, torture and execution.

If a World War Three would start, the eyes are all at North Korea. They would start a war so big and full of carnage. For they have one thing on their mind - conquering the world.

.

.

.

 **The United States of America ~ In God We Trust.**

America a federal republic composed of 50 states, a federal district, five major territories, and various possessions. The United States is the world's oldest surviving federation. It is a constitutional republic and representative democracy, "in which majority rule is tempered by minority rights protected by law". The government is regulated by a system of checks and balances defined by the U.S. Constitution, which serves as the country's supreme legal document.

The United States was at first effectively neutral during World War II's early stages but began supplying material to the Allies in March 1941 through the Lend-Lease program. On December 7, 1941, the Empire of Japan launched a surprise attack on Pearl Harbor, prompting the United States to join the Allies against the Axis powers. During the war, the United States was referred as one of the "Four Policemen" of Allies power who met to plan the post-war world, along with Britain, the Soviet Union and China. Though the nation lost more than 400,000 soldiers, it emerged relatively undamaged from the war with even greater economic and military influence.

Allied conferences at Bretton Woods and Yalta outlined a new system of international organizations that placed the United States and Soviet Union at the center of world affairs. As an Allied victory was won in Europe, a 1945 international conference held in San Francisco produced the United Nations Charter, which became active after the war. The United States developed the first nuclear weapons and used them on Japan; the Japanese surrendered on September 2, ending World War II.

The President holds the title of commander-in-chief of the nation's armed forces and appoints its leaders, the Secretary of Defense and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The United States Department of Defense administers the armed forces, including the Army, Navy, Marine Corps, and Air Force. The Coast Guard is run by the Department of Homeland Security in peacetime and by the Department of the Navy during times of war. In 2008, the armed forces had 1.4 million personnel on active duty. The Reserves and National Guard brought the total number of troops to 2.3 million.

A country that serves nations and look upon as a highest degree of pedigree.

.

.

.

And right now, at this very moment. A stiff - cold - bloody war will emerge… if the Team of Elite Soldiers would fail their mission.

To rescue a North Korean favorite son. A visitor from Germany, inside the Embassy of the United States of America located in Tokyo, Japan.

World War Three is evident.

And everything now will depend on the GhostWalkers' Team Zero's mission.

There is only one reason why they were approach and ask for them to do this job.

GhostWalkers have a reputation, just like their name 'Ghost that walks the Earth in all possible way. They are the Phantoms; whispers of their name send shivers to other forces in the government. Nobody really knows them; it was more of a speculation to the other class.

The General of the US Marine denies the existence of the GhostWalkers.

US Navy shrug their shoulders to the so-called Ghost. Their words: _'If they are true and in existence - they are nothing but bunch of circus freaks. They don't know jack squat what the hell is a military training. Bunch of psychos!'_

US Marine, Air Force and even the Coast Guards deny ever knowing the existence of the group.

But no one can deny the fact that certain terrorist groups, leaders and even political spies are being killed without any Armed Forces knowledge and capability.

The death are listed:

(1) Sudden heart attack; even though the person was healthy and no history of heart problems.

(2) Death by drowning; even though the person was not near any large amount of water – any that will kill a man by drowning.

(3) Death by certain plants, insects, but there was no trace of poison in the victim's system.

And the list goes on. There is actually no official worldwide list of most wanted fugitives. Interpol publishes a list of "red notices" identifying and describing fugitive persons who are wanted by a national jurisdiction and are being sought internationally for capture and extradition. This is, however, an inclusive list rather than a "most wanted" list. And the 'sudden death' of the people on the list created whispers and acknowledgment that somewhere out there – a Ghost does exist.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Current time : 5.45pm

Date : August

Location : Mandarin Oriental Hotel | (Muromachi Chuo-ku, Chuo-ku, Tokyo, 103-8328, JapanTokyo)

Room : Presidential Suite (Palace, Mount Fuji, Tokyo Bay – 36th Floor)

.

The wine wasn't even touch. It was just there. The food that was served was getting cold. Sergeant Major Falcon Siberia looks out the window, at the beautiful Mount Fuji of Japan. At one time, he would love the view, share the wine with himself as always. But he was here today with a mission.

A mission that needs to be accomplished – at all cost, without any blood on the floors.

Without anyone knowing.

The word 'perfect' existed for today.

Mission should be accomplished perfectly.

No blemish. No trace. No sign. Nothing.

The GhostWalkers are the only one who can perfect the words: Mission Not Impossible. But he has also a matter to deal with. Sergeant Major Falcon looks at the tablet of information given to him by his subordinate about the three men he will be meeting later. He was not expecting they would be invited at the Event. He was sure that he wont be dealing with them.

The man that he is most weary of, is the man known into the business world as the Demon King. Bob's meeting with him was only once and he had hope to never see him again, for a simple reason that Bob throw him off balance. Him, the 'mad dog' of the military, scared for the first time in his life to the man known as the Demon King of Earth.

 **BOB.** Known as the **"Maou of the financial world".** The man who controls the world's financial groups. His company, KYOMaruma provides financial services such as investment banking, financial transaction processing, private equity, commercial banking, and asset management. The company also has non-bank subsidiaries which is the K-ARA Securities. He has world wide influence and that many of Japan, Switzerland, United Kingdom and United States of America influential people are known to have asked his assistance in finance. A very private man. Every now and then, Bob can only be seen with his secretary Sharon. A tall blonde beauty that according to the information is a linguist, graduated from Harvard and took her Masters Degree at Oxford and was once a CERN physicist.

The second man he met was a man who looks at him with suspicion and not so friendly. The man with the almost stoic face and was said to be Bob's successor.

 **Shibuya Shouri** , founder and the CEO of the infamous SHIBUYA Corp. Again his personal information is not divulge and the only thing on the tablet was about his company, SHIBUYA Corp. Also known in the business world: KyouMA is a Japanese multinational conglomerate corporation headquartered in Kōnan Minato, Tokyo, Japan. Its diversified business includes consumer and professional electronics, gaming, entertainment and financial services. The company is one of the leading manufacturers of electronic products for the consumer and professional markets. KyouMA is ranked 50th on the 2015 list of Fortune Global 500. KyouMA offers products in a variety of product lines around the world. It has developed a music playing Okiku Doll robot called Snow Günter, bear and bee combined shaped robots called NOGISU and a humanoid robot called SHINOU.

As of 2014, KyouMA is organized into the following business segments: Mobile Communications (MC), Game & Network Services (G&NS), Imaging Products & Solutions (IP&S), Home Entertainment & Sound (HE&S), Devices, Pictures, Music, Financial Services and All Other. The network and medical businesses are included in the G&NS and IP&S, respectively.

And the last person, whose name he had heard before but never bother to check. He had never seen the man.

 **Murata Ken.** There are neither photos nor personal information. Only that Murata Ken is one of the Chairman of the Board and the acting CEO of SHINMA Corp. SHINMA Corporation is no ordinary corporation in Japan. Due to years of great investment, Japan has gained a significant position in nanotechnologies. The support of nanotechnology by the Japanese government started in 2001 with the 2nd Science and Technology Basic Plan (STBP). In this plan nanotechnology and nanomaterials were prioritized as one of eight national issues of interest. SHINMA Corp. is one of the leading company that supports and implements international business projects, which bridge the USA-Japan, and Europe-Japan interfaces. SHINMA Corp is specialized in the areas of electronics, opto-electronics, mobile communications  & computing, mcommerce, telecom & internet, environmental technology, robotics, and intellectual property rights management. SHINMA Corp has been producing and into NanoTechnology and NanoRobotics for the past years. Nanorobotics is the emerging technology field creating machines or robots whose components are at or close to the scale of a nanometre (10−9 meters). More specifically, nanorobotics refers to the nanotechnology engineering discipline of designing and building nanorobots, with devices ranging in size from 0.1–10 micrometres and constructed of nanoscale or molecular components. The names nanobots, nanoids, nanites, nanomachines, or nanomites have also been used to describe these devices currently under research and development. He would need a visit to SHINMA Corp, for being an acquaintance of them will be beneficial for the US and for the military system.

 **BOB. SHIBUYA. MURATA.**

 **Three big names. What do they have in common?**

He had reviewed the information again and again, but there isn't any possible link that would connect the three names.

And why now?

For the past years – there have been no request from this people or corporation. But suddenly, because of the kidnapping of one of their people – three big names that doesn't have anything to do with another came to him and ask for his assistance.

He wasn't sure how they have come to know that he works with the GhostWalkers. He had received report that Team Zero is in the country. And all connections after that was cut. Just informing him that the mission is starting.

His phone rang.

Caller: **THREE**

There's only one man who has a name like than listed in his contacts. And that would be the Secretary of Defense… of the United States of America.

The Secretary of Defense (SecDef) is the leader and chief executive officer of the Department of Defense, an Executive Department of the Government of the United States of America. The Secretary of Defense's power over the United States military is second only to that of the President. This position corresponds to what is generally known as a Defense Minister in many other countries. The Secretary of Defense is appointed by the President with the advice and consent of the Senate, and is by custom a member of the Cabinet and by law a member of the National Security Council.

The man that is well respected by all.

.

 _'Salute.'_

 _'Major. I need this clean. I don't want any mistakes. If the North wants a prisoner give it to them. We don't need another trash in the can. Do this smoothly – I don't want to see news tomorrow about the North, about Japan, about the US. Nothing is the answer I want.'_

 _'Yes sir.'_

.

The phone was cut.

Finished.

Just like that.

Sergeant Major Falcon Siberia was known to the United States Marine Corps as a hard man to deal with. Even the Secretary of Defense knows that Sergeant Major Siberia is not a person to mess with and a very serious in all aspects. Hell, they haven't even seen the man laugh nor let out a smile. In numerous occasions the Sergeant Major wouldn't even give out a smirk or a grin. He was always a stoic man. Always in control of his emotion and his surroundings. And always, control of the situation. He is the favorite 'Major' of the former President of the United States.

He has honour, pride and nobility that separate him from the others. He cannot be bought. One of the reasons that his life has been put into danger more than he can count. He had been a thorn into many of the other's side missions. But there are talks of whispers… of how he sold his soul to the devil to get to his position and how he knows a lot more than what he usually says.

A very few has knowledge of his lineage, that he was raised in a different environment, that one must survive in order to eat and sleep. He was raised by his Commander Father as a knight and a soldier; harsh trainings and survival. But at the other side, he was taught by his loving mother how to be a gentleman and man of honour.

His parents love story is no secret to those who knew them. His mother was from England and was of nobility - she deserted or rather she was stripped of her title and inheritance when she defies her parents and eloped with a simple soldier from the US.

In the US, his father strived and makes it on top to be the Assistant Commandant of the Marine Corps, the second highest-ranking officer in the United States Marine Corps, and serves as a deputy for the Commandant of the Marine Corps (CMC). He was proud of his father.

A hero of heroes in his eyes.

His father, John Siberia was well respected, deem by everyone as a man of all man and will sacrifice not just his life but also his soul to save the people. If he would run for President – he would most likely win. But he chose to serve the country as a mentor to other soldiers.

Falcon graduated with honours and ranks. He was declared as the youngest to reach a position in the Marine Corps. Many have envied him, many have false tales about him - either he was the teacher's pet, a general's pet and some even dared to suggest that he sleeps with them. Only a very few knew that he has the brain with 180IQ. He can excel from different course but choose the military to serve his country and to protect its people. His former fiancé called him: An idiot who still believes in justice in the world will save it.

There can nothing be wrong in his life or so he thought until he heard that fateful night…

When her mother's awful sobbing wretch his heart and discover the real truth about honour, pride and nobility.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Deep inside, eyes overflowing with tears, the blue moon falls to pieces...

Without a sound, the brilliant world vanishes in darkness

Running around in the dark during the countdown

A new time will arrive, now…

The silent sky disappears into the wavering melody

Now, put everything into prayers

I'll keep on walking forever,

Looking for the rest of my closed dream...

Injured black wings glimmer beautifully

As they soar in the light of the moon

Now, the crimson kiss has found its way into my heart,

And will soon flow into my dream...

.

.

.

 **~ Siberia Manor ~**

 **Some twenty years ago**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Why?! Why did you do it?! They are but little girls! How can be you such a monster?!' his mother Elizabeth shouted. He had seen his mother mad, but this time – its beyond it. He can see hatred on those beautiful amethyst eyes.

'Elizabeth! This is for the greater good! The man is a genius! He will save the country! He will create powerful soldiers for us! Our country will prosper!' his father John Siberia, a man with the most authoritative stoic no-nonsense face. Respected by every soldiers from the different cluster of the army.

'At the expense of those girls! How could you John?! They are but kids… so small… I saw it! I saw what you and Peter have been keeping!'

'Stop it Liz! Yes they are little girls but they were abandoned! They would have died on the streets! They would have been sell and prostitute themselves! Peter made a home for them! Peter gave them clothes and shelter! If not - do you think people will just ignore those girls?! They are psychic! For God's sake! Psychic! When people would discover it they would be either be murdered or dissected by some stupid scientist!'

'They are dissected you fool! And by a mad scientist! Peter! He dissects them! John those are kids! Barely even a year old! How can you let him?!' Elizabeth looks at her husband with a frightened and anger eyes. He had never seen his mother like that. The look of hatred and disgust. Elizabeth was holding her stomach.

'This is for the country! Peter needs those girls for his project! They are special and Peter are not just enhancing them – he's nurturing them!'

'That is nonsense! He is experimenting on those girls! John… how could you? Would you give them our daughter? If she was special?' Elizabeth holds her small yet protruding stomach.

'If its for the better of the country – I will give him everything. Elizabeth, what our country needs is absolute peace. Those girls will change the history of our country. They are the Gifts of God to mankind.'

'Y-You are a monster… John… Our baby? My own flesh and blood…'

'Liz… our country needs to change. The world needs to change…'

.

.

.

His heart was beating loudly, he doesn't need to know the full conversation of his parents. That very night – he sneak to his father's office and connected to a high level secure military line – he found out the truth about Dr. Whitney's Project.

It was a Level 9 security system, and wouldn't have been possible for him to infiltrate if he was some loser or a man without knowledge about basic algorithms and keywords.

The security was airtight and was almost impossible, lucky thing was that the password code project was actually one that he develops when he was 14years old. It's a complex password program that has algorithms protected.

When he was able to access the Level 9 security – there was only one folder with the name:

 **PROJECT PARANORMAL ~ GhostWALKERS.**

He opens the folder and he found the monstrosity behind the doctor's mind.

.

 **Project Paranormal ~ Flowers.**

 _The beautiful flowers that will poison thy enemy._

 _._

Weaponized flowers or girls name after flowers. Girls with special psychic ability that were enhanced, experimented and train to be the most 'beautiful' weapon of the Government. They were train since their adoption.

Dr. Whitney's data shows many girls in Asian country as potential 'psychic' with strong ability to sustain backlash and be an anchor. While certain selected women from Europe are capable of elemental manipulation and a very few and rare girls from America are gifted enhancers.

Dr. Whitney named all the girls by flowers with their specific abilities.

Some files are heartbreaking. It seems the world really doesn't have any love anymore. The files are alarmingly accurate and detailed:

.

Project No. : 17.12

Child Name : Edelweiss

Origin : Carpathian Mountains

Birth : 16th of May

Current Age : 2 years and 3months

Ability : Level 2: Arborkinesis: Showing great sign of plant manipulation.

Note : Can create, shape and manipulate plants, was able to grow the flower into full bloom just by touching them. Even utensils made of wood, chair, and other things that are made of nature turns back to their original state.

Image :Image 1 shows the chair she was sitting on, after she left the chair – flowers then burst from it.

Note 2 : Place on the metallic room. Stainless Steel Room Number 505.

Enhancement : Possible enhancement: inject the VHI.004 serum into the DNA.

.

.

.

 **Project Paranormal ~ Animalia.**

 _To protect the world from the humans themselves. Be the strongest predator of the nation._

 _._

Selected soldiers and scouts from the different branch of the United States Armed Forces: (1) Army (2) Marine Corps (3) Navy (4) Air Force (5) Coast Guard (6) Public Health Service (7) National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (8) Military Sealift Command ~ with special abilities that are more psychic.

.

Project No. : 10.14

Dog Tag : LANDCASTER MICHAEL L

281-17-0983 AF

A POSITIVE

CHRISTIAN

Origin : Massachusetts

Allegiance : United States of America

Service : United States Air Force

Years Service : NA

Birth :28th January

Current Age : NA

Rank :First Lieutenant

Ability : Level 3: Umbragenesis

Note : Can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows

Backlash : Can only be used three (3) times of the maximum amount.

Anchor : NO

Possible Mate : Larkspur Blue

Enhancement : Inject the VMM.007 serum into the DNA.

Note 2 : Quick to anger. Not possible to be a team leader, but possibility to be the third guard. Bleeding through the ears for the first 3 months.

.

.

.

All information forever changed his view of the world and the military.

He saw the images.

The deaths.

The sacrifices.

The failed experiments.

And one thing is for sure.

That very night, he vow that Dr. Whitney will never touch his sister and any other gifted children again. He will do his very best to reach the top and stop the abomination that would cause his mother and father – their families' doom.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Current time : 8.45pm

Date : August

Location : The Embassy of the United States in Tokyo (Akasaka neighborhood of Minato, Tokyo)

Coordinates : 35.66861°N 139.74328°E

.

The Embassy of the United States in Tokyo is a United States embassy that represents the United States in Tokyo, Japan. Along with consulates in Osaka, Nagoya, Sapporo, Fukuoka, and Naha, the embassy provides assistance to American citizens and residents who live in Japan and issues visas to foreign nationals, who are Japanese and legal residents in Japan, who wish to visit or immigrate to the United States.

And right now an event of enormous importance is being held at the Tokyo Consulate.

Three world leaders are at the event to celebrate **'Peace of the Souls'.**

It is an event being talked about by the world, attended by three giants in history of the world: America, Japan and North Korea.

There has been enormous graveness concerning the three countries.

Japan have been in History for bombing Pearl Harbor on December 8, 1941, the Hawaii Operation or Operation AI by the Japanese Imperial General Headquarters, and Operation Z during planning, was a surprise military strike by the Imperial Japanese Navy against the United States naval base at Pearl Harbor, in the United States Territory of Hawaii, on the morning of December 7, 1941. The attack led to the United States' entry into World War II.

World War II - The United States, with the consent of the United Kingdom as laid down in the Quebec Agreement, dropped nuclear weapons on the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki in August 1945, during the final stage of World War II. The two bombings, which killed at least 129,000 people, remain the only use of nuclear weapons for warfare in history.

Thus enter the Korean War, _Joguk Haebang Jeonjaeng_ , "Fatherland Liberation War", was a war between North and South Korea, in which a United Nations force led by the United States fought for the South, and China fought for the North, which was also assisted by the Soviet Union. The war arose from the division of Korea at the end of World War II and from the global tensions of the Cold War that developed immediately afterwards.

A global holocaust that the leaders of the three countries would not want to repeat at all.

Thus the event 'Peace of the Souls' is being held where it all started. Japan, US and Korea are in talks about power that would stop global war and with the technology that can save the planet to any threat. But most of all – the event was for the dead of the war.

The innocence that suffered and died without knowing what happen to their life.

The world media is covering the event attended by hundreds of important guest.

It's an event of a lifetime. And the security are airtight. All men in black suit from three different country guards the building.

US with their US Navy Seals and US Marines. Japan's Jieitai or the The Japan Self-Defense Forces, selected men from the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force (Army), Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force (Navy) and Japan Air Self-Defense Force (Air Force). And Korea's (North & South) two teams: The Special Force of South Korea, a handpicked soldiers that have been into many special deployments and the Korean People's Army Fighters.

Among the attendees – the media crew cant help but notice that the elusive 'Maou of the Business World' is present. The Elusive Bob. The media would love to interview him but right now – what fascinates them is the presence of a young boy in glasses. They have never seen him before but he looks so Japanese – a handsome Japanese boy in all black uniform.

The question lingering on the news crew:

.

 _Why is a high school boy even in his Gakuran here at this special event?_

 _Is he a son of a major stockholder?_

 _A great grandson of the victim from long time ago?_

 _._

Speculations are buzzing around when another figure caught their eyes – he is new to the business world and many have been saying that he is the 'apprentice of the demon'

Shibuya Shouri. He is present at the moment and looking dashing and handsome in his black suit.

The news reporters that are present are not so ordinary themselves. They were handpicked by their network to be here in this event to take an eagle eye to each and everyone present.

What are the connections of each and every one.

And right now – they all know the man in his US Army blue mess uniform, the miniature medals and stars doesn't need to be present to know that the man in their presence is none other than the infamous Sergeant Major Falcon Siberia, a four-star general in the United States Army who currently serves as the 22nd commanding general of the U.S. Army Forces Command. He is a 1982 graduate of the United States Military Academy where he was commissioned as an Armor officer. A handsome man in his late fifties but one can see the power in those piercing violet eyes which he inherited from his mother, the late Lady Elizabeth Falcon.

All are in awe, even the other leaders that are present took side-glances when the Sergeant Major walks toward Bob.

If there were tension, then it was enveloped by the pleasant sound of the violin and piano.

.

.

.

'Good evening Mr. Bob.'

'Good evening Major Sergeant Siberia. We apologized for the short notice. I would like you to meet Murata Ken-Sama.'

Murata Ken bows to the Major and the Major gave a curt nod. Falcon didn't show it to his face, but he almost gawk at the introduction.

This is the Chairman of the Board and the acting CEO of SHINMA Corp?! This kid?

A kid looking like seventeen years old or even fifteen years old? Are they pulling his leg?

But then again, there are possibilities that this is the truth. Being hands on with the Paranormal Project, there are children with genius beyond their age. Falcon didn't show it but he is so curious about him – about this young boy with a smiling face – but he had been into war for so many years. He can recognized that look. A look of intelligence and calculated eyes.

'What is the news Major?' Bob asked in a different language, a language that can be said dead, Aramaic.

Sergeant Major Falcon raised eyebrows and understands the meaning with the use of language and answers it to the same language, 'It seems appropriate we speak of it here.'

'My secretary already check the list of attendees and not one can understand nor be able to understand. I use Aramaic instead of Sanskrit and Latin for I have red that you specialized in dead languages of the Middle East rather than your own country.'

'Ahh yes. It is more fascinating to understand other languages than your own… wont this be recorded?'

'You don't have to worry about that, Murata Ken-sama is responsible for the latest technology in NanoTech.'

Sergeant Major Falcon looks intently at Murata Ken and nodded.

Murata Ken smiles, 'Hello and good evening again Sergeant Major. I can see the doubt in those eyes try you might hide it. Please rest assured that there is no hidden plot here. All we want to know is your plan. I have a full knowledge of the situation.'

Sergeant Major Falcon was surprised but as a man of war there was no hint of those in his face. And the boy can speak Aramaic too.

He looks at Shouri Shibuya, who nodded indicating that he too can understand the conversation.

'The situation is being handled by the best of our Elite Team. I can never give you any information but please rest assured that it is being taken care of.'

'Major, with your due respect. We know that the involve parties are also from North Korea. We have information about it too. But that is not are concern. I would like to make this short so you would understand and to stop the prying eyes of the media. You are afraid of World War III coming your way, because of the involvement of the three countries – but I say this to you. That is not even close to what you have to be afraid of. World War III is not even close. What we have in mind if you wont be able to retrieve them is the End of the World. If the matters are not done in the most discreet way – we assure you – not even a squad of battalion can stop the Demon from wiping out the world.'

'I do not take this matters lightly Bob. You may threaten me in those words but like I said – it is being taken care of-' Falcon was irritated and look at Bob. The kid talks to him like he was some kind of an equal. Does this kid know his ranks? Just how old is this kid to even threaten him?

'Sorry Major to cut you off. I think you do not fully understand what Bob-sama is saying. You have here inside this US Embassy – a guest – a special guest that can end the world. If and if his ex-fiancé would know this – I can give my word to you that there wont be any world to hide of the destruction his ex-fiancé can bring.' Murata said.

'Listen here Mr. Murata. We are not child's play. I do not care of you are the son of the most wealthiest man on earth. Your guest is being treated as the same as ours. The most important is that no harm would be done to the son of the General from the North.'

Murata let out a tired sigh, 'Major… you do not understand the grave situation we are all in right now. You don't even have to worry about the son from the North… You have to worry about the son of a Demon.'

.

.

.

He was very tired. Murata Ken, the Daikenja is very very tired.

He wasn't able to sleep for days now, he was tired of planning and all the tactics. When he heard of the kidnapping he didn't believe it at first. How can they be kidnapped? They are with Wolfram. But then – the fact that Wolfram is missing and so are the other kids – then it must mean that something did happen.

The situation right now is true – the major shouldn't be worrying about world war three but rather the end of the world once Yuuri found out the truth. Or worst – Wolfram himself can bring destruction upon them. He is just wishing, praying to all the Gods out there that Wolfram may maintain his rationality over the matter.

Yuuri have no idea that Wolfram was on earth, with a special mission from Shinou. Yuuri after the end of the engagement knows only that Wolfram is with Lord Waltrana exploring the other Bielefeld land. That he was informed that Wolfram will take over the Bielefeld land and in doing so, begun his mission as the Ambassador of Shin Makoku via the Bielefeld coat of arms and the other countries. There are lot more countries and territories around the globe, and though the ten nobles are influential, it still a good precaution to know the other lands. And Gunter egged the information that being an Ambassador, it would be a rare occurrence that Wolfram be at the Covenant Castle.

But the Maou was not aware of the real mission of his ex-fiancé.

That by order and decree of Shinou Heika and the last will of Rufus Bielefeld, Wolfram must go to Earth to find the 5th Forbidden Box. After the war from so many years ago against Soshu – Wolfram being possessed by his ancestor was given a will by Rufus. And not only was Wolfram to find the 5th Forbidden box, but also to find the remaining descendants of Robert Belal. Robert Belal was a king of Shimaron. When he thought that all of his family had died in an attack on the castle he jumped into a lake to kill himself but ended up being transported to Earth in 1798.

The 5th Forbidden Box holds something precious. Something that the Daikenja, Erhart Wincott and Rufus planned as a back up if everything else fails.

And what makes the matter worst is the fact there is not only one guest. There are actually three guests.

And those three, once Shin Makoku learn of the kidnappings, and if – and Heaven Forbid if – one of them are hurt, then the End of the World is just a matter of time. Gwendal, Conrart, Gunter, Huge, Lady Cheri, Anissina, Gisela and even Adelbert will never forgive humans if one of the three are hurt beyond repair.

The three guest are none other than the Demon Prince ~ Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, the Princess of Zorashia and the adopted daughter of the Maou, Greta Shibuya von Bielefeld and the greatest gift, one and only son of Shibuya Shouri and Kyouko, Prince Ryuuki.

Murata admires Shouri's disposition with the situation. He is calm and handling the situation with controlled maturity. Murata can see the difference, if this were the younger brother –Yuuri would definitely go into berserk mode…

Yuuri has been unstable…

Murata didn't look into it at first, he thought that maybe Yuuri is just going through a lot of thing and that being a full pledge Maou in Shin Makoku will surely strain even a great man…

But he can see the changes.

Whereas Shibuya Shouri is calm and in total control – the younger brother Shibuya Yuuri seems to be not in control of his emotion. Oh, Yuuri didn't cause any damages or anything in particular, but he and Shinou can see the aura changes every now and then.

He and Shinou knew the cause of it – but they weren't that sure at first, but after several attempts and experiments it seems that Yuuri has lost his anchor.

The one and only person that can hold his power, sanity, justice and his own self.

He lost Wolfram.

Wolfram is Yuuri's one and only anchor.

The heart that holds the Maou's power, sanity and pride. Without Wolfram, Yuuri must learn to control everything by himself.

The power of the Maou is not something that can be belittled and not something so simple.

Being a Maou is a complex thing if you were a Demon you have a perspective, but in Yuuri's case it is not so. He is the very first Maou with mixed blood. All the Maou are pure Demon blood. But Yuuri is of mixed blood, of human and demon. Thus, so much power and so much darkness is inside of him – being a human and demon… thus Shinou planned everything right from the start – that the one that holds the Heart of the Forbidden box would be the one and only anchor of the Maou.

Shinou never thought about gender, cause he never thought that it would be an issue, so whether the descendant of Rufus be a girl or a boy – he never care about it – as long as a Bielefeld, will be always by the Maou's side.

Thus Shinou bless the wedding of Cheri and Lord Wolfgang.

But what Shinou didn't anticipate was the turn of events.

That Yuuri's heart was not the same as a demon and that he cannot follow his own heart.

Shinou even admitted to him that Yuuri and Wolfram's story was not in his hands, was never in his hands from the start. For the two great powers have a mind and will of their own.

All he can do now is watch over them and be a guidance if ever one is to ask for his help.

.

.

.

And if Yuuri would find out that his ex-fiancé has been kidnapped and his favorite daughter and nephew – the Maou will surely bring the apocalypse on earth… that's why he trust Bob when he said he will handle the situation. He didn't know that Bob would resort to ask for the help of a certain Sergeant Major.

Shibuya may not admit it - but every actions, every situations - Wolfram has always been special to him in every possible way. Shibuya might lose control and all his actions might bring disaster if words came out that Wolfram was on Earth and on a mission.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _Top. Secure parameters. Two can enter._

 _We've tranq three US Navy Seal._

 _I've tranq one Marine._

 _._

Zark heard Rowan via their telepathy communication. He then signals to Ranulf and Kain. They have entered the underground base of the embassy.

They had traveled for so many hours, poring over detailed blueprints, talking out every possibility, covering the smallest points. The men trained every day — every day in hostage rescue. Each one of them was a marksman, and with their special abilities, each and every one can hit a target even with their eyes close. Each spent hours and hours on the range making certain every bullet they fired hit its target - that was their usual routine - engraved in their bones. They were all in superb shape.

For them, rescuing the children is but one of their simple missions - supposedly - but this involves national security.

And worst of the worst - the guards inside the US Embassy in Tokyo aren't just ordinary guards. They are the best of the best from the three country: US, Japan and Korea for inside the building are the world's top leaders.

Although there was an arsenal of weapons available, they all carried tranq guns. All are equipped with a double-barreled, compressed-air tranq gun loaded with small-medicated darts, guaranteed for an instant knockout. The men were just as deadly with or without their firepower. This time, they would be going in and out silently, like wraiths, and they'd leave it to the Special Ops to do cleanup. All that was important was the package.

.

 _Tiger we need to be invisible._

 _Right on Top. In… 3, 2, 1. Okay guys – you have the invisibility cloak now on you._

 _._

Kirk said after he had manipulated all the CCTV on the whole building. Trust Kirk to handle everything without a glitch.

The three GhostWalkers walks with deadly stealth.

Zark motions his hand, the two GhostWalker stops. They saw their leader position his hand on each door. As their captain, they know that Zark Zero has amazing abilities and far more than the data that was said on the official report. Zark can detect human activities inside each of the room, their position, their temperature, their breathing and the situation inside.

Zark then motion them to the room, a black door with heavy metal lock and security code.

.

 _Tiger. I need you to open this door without a sound. Each door have a sound system telling them of unlocked. I want you to mute that. The kids are here. But there are three men with guns and I believe two of the kids are severely wounded._

 _Right on it Top. Give me three minutes._

 _One minute._

 _._

Tiger nods and did his thing on the computer. That is the hardest part of being the genius with technology, you have to beat the technology and be able to counter every means possible to make it work. As a genius in computer technology – Kirishian 'kirk' knows that it's like a virus. It will spread as fast as air and the only way to defeat it become the air itself.

50

51

52

53

54

55

56

57

58

59

 _Top. Secure. I've unlocked the door – you can enter it._

Zark nods when he sense that there was no different movement of the men inside the room.

Zark signals to the other two GhostWalker their tranqs.

Ranulf and Kain rolled their eyes.

And with stealth and deadly aim…

.

 _CRACK!_

 _Holy Shit!_

 _Top! Did you hear that sound?!_

 _Damn! Was that a bone breaking?!_

 _Did they just crack the kid's bones?! Damn them!_

 _Shut it. We're going in._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Wolfram von Bielefeld the 3rd son of the 26th Maou of Shin Makoku.

The Captain of the Bielefeld army.

A Fire wielder Mazoku.

Has the fieriest temper imaginable.

Has a beloved Hahaue who only knows to travel and spread her love around the world.

Has an elder brother who can kill with just a look.

Has a second elder brother who smiles so gently but tells terrible joke.

Has a beautiful beloved adopter daughter.

Has an ex-fiancé who he doesn't want to remember and would love to punch that Wimp in the face.

And right now is in a predicament.

Wolfram grits his teeth and glare once more at the men laughing while watching something on those tablets. He then grimaced – the cut on his lip still stings.

.

.

.

He was a mess. A real stupid mess right now.

He was in this situation because of his carelessness. That's all that he can sum it up. He should have listen to his warning instinct but told himself that he was just being over-reacting. He thought that the adrenaline of the mission he did was the cause of his fear. That day at the museum with Greta and Ryuuki was not planned.

Greta and Ryuuki were with Murata at the SHINMA Corp. building that morning, he have no idea what the kids are doing there and if he had known, then he would not choose that day to go there. They were supposed to be with Yuuri to visit museums, baseball fields, arcades and buy so many stuff before going back to Shin Makoku. But Yuuri was suddenly called. He was there at the building secretly to do his 'monthly procedure thing', and when he says monthly procedure this is by decree of the Royal Healer Gisela, defy her not or the wrath of the Sergeant Demon will haunt you.

Lady Gisela demanded that every month, the Daikenja, Murata Ken, will take 500ml of blood from him. This is to ensure that he, Wolfram doesn't caught any disease and that he still maintain his regular body health, his sugar level, Maryoku level, glucose, cholesterol, LDL, HDL and Triglycerides. Gisela is very thorough and wouldn't want any humans to take a look into his blood.

A Mazoku blood differs very much to human blood. A wide range of different, even those of human born in ShinMa.

Murata Ken donated a whole lot of medical instruments to Gisela and Anissina with the blessing of Shinou and Murata was surprised when Anissina did some enhancements to the lab instruments. She told him that any typical instruments of humans cannot be used to a Mazoku bloodline. She did some major enhancements and modification.

Wolfram was actually awfully drain and tired. He was training when he receive the message from Dr. Jose that Murata Ken arrives, it was a great luck for him that he was currently in Japan, he immediately went to Geika's company building to avoid any encounter with Yuuri. But what he didn't expect was the two sweet looking brats being there.

And with Greta and Ryuuki's begging and pleading – those beautiful puppy dogs eyes should be outlawed – he gave them a yes to be the one to take them to all the places they want - with the promise that they will not tell Yuuri that he was in Japan.

Greta is old enough to know the circumstances and learn that missions and decree by the High Officials are always need not known to them. She was taught by Gisela, Anissina, Gunter and even by Lady Cheri about the political treaty, missions, expeditions, functions and undertaking. So when she saw him, she didn't ask any questions – but he can see the surprise look in those beautiful brown eyes. He misses her so much.

Ryuuki is a different matter. Ryuuki they all think was born to defy Yuuri in all sense… in all possible scenario.

Ryuuki since the day he sees Wolfram's eyes, the little imp have been captivated with the Blonde Emerald Demon Prince. Even as a baby, Ryuuki wouldn't want to let go of Wolfram. And now at the age of six, the brat will do anything to monopolize Wolfram and when Wolfram said – _don't tell Yuuri_ – then it's a promise to the grave. Ryuuki always defies Yuuri and even as a small child, Ryuuki will cry whenever Yuuri will hold him. It astonished them all because Yuuri is well like even by animals in the whole Kingdom.

They were enjoying the museum when he felt an uneasiness. He first thinks it must be because of his own exhaustion. He was actually up for three whole days now – no sleep or whatsoever, mastering the art of Battōjutsu, the last and final sword technique that Bob asked him to master. He was exhausted, deprived of sleep and 500ml of blood was taken from him. He surely was not in a good shape to any event that may happen.

They were in one of the private room with historical paintings when out of nowhere man with goggles, all in tuxedo suits suddenly shoots the Asian looking boy beside him. Reflex and instinct, he tried to defend the boy, he was battling five men without his sword and other weapons just his hands and feet, and out of the corner of his eyes he can see Greta and Ryuuki trying their best to not panic – five men were down when suddenly he felt something hit him in the neck and when he touch it… he fell into unconsciousness.

The last thing he heard was Greta and Ryuuki's shout of anguish.

The next thing he knew it was all darkness. He then figured out that the men in goggle covers their face with a black hood.

Kidnapping.

He grits his teeth. _Low lives! Bastards! Bunch of good for nothing sons of bitches!_

He was unable to untie the thing that binds him and he still can feel the effect of the drugs they used on him. That was one of the worst part, giving him drugs when his so damn tired, low on blood, haven't been sleeping for days, was able to retaliate with the kidnappers and so on. The effect of the drugs was immediate even for him who's a Mazoku. If he was in his top form – that kind of drug wont have any effect on him.

The next few hours were blurry and full of pain. The bastards tried to inflict injury on the boy and little girl.

He was horrified when he heard an anguish scream, he found a big muscular man with a knife slicing the skin of the young boy, the little girl was screaming and crying, while others watching were laughing. And with a sudden fury he gets up fast and without a care landed a hard kick on the muscular man – the onlooker stop laughing when they look at him. They are foolish for not tying his feet. The freaking huge mass of a human flew several feet away from him with that hard kicked and smiles wickedly seeing a beautiful pretty Japanese boy. Black hair, black eyes, but there's something really distinct about the boy's stance and composure.

Antonio DeSilva can't believe his luck. Finding a rare beauty amongst the Korean kids he had kidnapped. A Japanese boy with a pretty face, he can sell this one to the black market.

'Wolf!' Greta shouted in horror. The other men then seize Greta. He stops.

Antonio grins when the Japanese boy with a weird name staggers. He knows that it's because of the drugs.

Antonio then slaps his face when he falters a little and grabs his hair talking to him in perfect Japanese.

'Listen here pretty boy. I will tolerate that kick of yours. I am not so petty to retaliate but know this – if you dare disobey or try anything funny, these pretty girls will be rape by my men. They don't care about age and gender, they can even rape you. So you have to be good to me… I don't want to scar your pretty Jap face and seeing you wild and fiery you will be on the high price.'

Antonio said to him while holding a knife to his face. 'You have a pretty face for a Japanese boy. Your soon to be master will not be pleased if I destroy your face. But – let's try this.' Antonio give him a hard and powerful punch in the gut. He staggered and felt the pain, he thought that a bulldozer punch him. This is no ordinary human he was dealing with. A human wouldn't have that kind of punch.

Wolfram was quiet, gritting his teeth but assesses the situation. At his current status he cannot defeat them. They are armed, with special familiar military clothes and with M4 assault rifles.

'You! Tie this boy's feet.'

The men then tie not just his feet but all of theirs. The huge man got a phone call and turn around – the men in the room have their own tablets and he can see that everyone are looking at some kind of a map or a blueprint. There's also some information of some humans.

Quietly he asked, 'Greta. How's Ryuuki?'

Greta answered in but a whisper, 'Papa. They inject something to Ryuu-chan. He was fighting them nonstop and was beaten by a guy but he was still kicking and punching, so they inject something to him… he hasn't waken up since then…' Greta said with tears in her face.

Wolfram clenches his fist and was burning with anger.

They will pay.

They dare hurt Ryuuki.

They dare to threaten to sell his daughter, Ryuu and him.

These men will die by his hands.

'Greta. How long have we been kidnapped?'

'You were out for about two hours. I think they transfer us just a few blocks away. The transfer wasn't that far or they are just driving really fast. Anone… they hurt the young boy there. He - he was – he was being sliced by that big man and the little girl scream so much. Wolfram… I'm so sorry. I cannot help them.' Greta said with silent tears on her eyes. Doing her best not to be notice.

Wolfram fear for Greta. She is no longer the 10 years old little girl they adopted but a beautiful teenager. He doesn't know what these filthy humans would do to his daughter. It's a blessing that Greta doesn't look like her age. Even though she's a full blood human – it seems that being in Shin Makoku and blessed by Shinou Heika she doesn't age that much. At 17 years – she looks like a girl of 12 or 13 summers only.

'Its okay Greta. I will protect you. Just keep an eye on Ryuuki for me. I need to analyze the situation. Please don't say another word. I don't want them to distinguished your voice,' and he doesn't want the men to notice her.

Greta nodded and did her best to put Ryuuki's head on her lap using her knees.

Wolfram looks at the boy sitting beside him, he was no more than 15 or 16 years old and yet he can see the harsh lines in his face. This boy – young – but there's a look of defiance and pride. He is no ordinary boy being kidnapped.

He sighs, close his eyes… he knows that look.

If he and the boy doesn't have Greta, Ryuuki and the little girl along with them – the men wouldn't have a chance to even lay a hand on them.

 _'Shhh… Jag-eun kkoch ulji masibsio. Abeojineun uli leul jeojanghabnida. Geuneun yeogie iss-eul geos-ibnida.'_ The boy said in Korean. He understands the words easily… The boy was reassuring the little one that their Father will save them.

 _'Dangsin-eun yeong-eolo malhal su issseubnikka?'_ Wolfram asking the boy if he knows how to speak in English. The boy shook his head. Wolfram nods and continues communicating with the boy.

The boy looks at him, he knows why the curious look.

It seems he need to thank Geika for his _'nonsense–no-sense-at-all-happy-go-lucky-meddling-MuraMura-time'_ The Geika told him to wear a mask that day.

He doesn't get the technology of Earth, but when he thinks about what Geika said it make sense:

 _'Anone Von Bielefeld-Kyo. If Shibuya were to find you – what will be your excuse – your magnificent reason for being on Earth, especially here in Japan? Greta-chan and Ryuu-chan may swear to you to keep it a secret but Japan is small. So please wear this mask. It's a prototype! I promise you! Shibuya will never recognize your face! He will see another good looking Japanese boy!'_

And so, he was wearing a mask. He didn't know that Earth was so advanced that they can create a mask that will conceal his whole face. And he need to thank Bob and Shouri's insistence that he learn different languages. It was easy for him to learn it – he was after all a Bielefeld taught to learn different languages in order to help his Queen Mother, his beloved Hahaue, the former Maou.

He then asked the boy's name, ' _Dangsin-ui ileum?_ ' The boy gave a small smile and answers in a very tired voice: _'Jang Shin Hye.'_

'And the little flower?'

'Moon Minama. My cousin.'

Wolfram nodded. While talking to Jang, he is also listening to the conversation of the men who kidnaps them. They are talking in English. It seems that he will be sell to an auction to a black market, the girls will be included into another market but for prostitution and Ryuuki and Jang will be killed.

He closes his eyes and waited… he needs a little more time. Hearing those words inflame his blood. He can feel a sudden urge of savage boiling inside of him.

'Juro, Erwin – come with me. We are in luck boys. The top buyer is up with the elites, we just need to play the part and we can end the transaction tonight with the Japanese boy. The two girls needs to be dressed and we need to send out invites. Listen here you bastards! Don't dare touch them. I will kill anyone who touches our new merchandise.'

Antonio did a gesture that Wolfram found intriguing. He touches the three men's shoulder and there was sudden change in their persona. They were more alert looking and didn't glance at them.

He waited for half an hour before whispering.

'Whatever you hear. Please stay quiet,' he said in deadly silence and Jang and Greta shudder when they heard a crack.

.

 _CRACK!_

.

.

.

 _Top! Did you hear that sound?!_

 _Damn! Was that a bone breaking?!_

 _Did they just crack the kid's bones?! Damn them!_

 _Shut it. We're going in._

.

.

.

Greta is still astonished.

She knew that Wolfram is a Soldier - the finest soldier in Shin Makoku, a fine superb soldier who battles not just humans who invade their lands but also monsters, zombies, controlled beast and a more powerful Mazoku. Wolfram, the Captain of the Bielefeld Army. Her super cool father, who can kick anyone's asses till kingdom comes. When Wolfram promises something, it will never be broken – it was a promise from the heart of the Demon. Wolfram who can smack the Maou's head and even defy the Great Shinou Heika - The Original King especially when they choose him as the new Maou.

But it's been years since she last saw Wolfram in action. She was surprised to see Wolfram on Geika's company – there is so much – a lots of questions inside her head. But she knew that Wolfram has a mission, Wolfram being on Earth would mean that he was on an assignment and even though she's now a teenager, mission on Earth would mean that it should never be question especially for it comes from only one man – or spirit. Shinou Heika, the Original King. To defy Shinou or to ever question him would be unforgivable.

She was so sad when her two favorite dad, Yuuri and Wolfram renounce their engagement after five years. It was a request of Yuuri to Wolfram.

She was there.

She was outside the door – Yuuri's bedchamber, she was about to join them when she heard the sad request of Yuuri.

 **.**

 ** _'Wolfram… I'm sorry. Can you?'_**

 ** _'Is that a request Maou Heika?'_**

 ** _She felt so sad and so lonely – the voice of Wolfram was cold… but she was with Wolfram for so many years and she can hear that inside that cold voice lies the loneliness… the pain… the anguish of Wolfram._**

 ** _'Yes. I cannot be with you.'_**

 ** _'Then you are free Heika. I will talk to Aniue and Hahaue. You have nothing to worry. I will arrange everything. In the morning, you are a free man.'_**

 ** _'Wolf…'_**

 ** _'May you live well and prosper Maou Heika. It is a great pleasure and my utmost gladness that I was able to serve you Maou Heika.'_**

 ** _'Wolf… not that. Please don't be cold. I want us to be still friends. Don't say things like you are not part of my life.'_**

 ** _'You have requested to renounce our engagement. The bond that bind us are no longer in effect. I am no longer someone who are permitted to talk to you in a manner of a close person to Your Majesty. I am but a soldier serving you and the Captain of the Bielefeld Army. Thank you so much Heika. I will now go and arrange the documents.'_**

 ** _'Wolf… please…' Yuuri stops Wolfram, holding his arm._**

 ** _'Maou Heika. Please do not touch me. You are not allowed to touch any lower ranks. Please be mindful of your position. Goodbye Heika.'_**

 **.**

It was sad. It was lonely. It was painful.

The last time she saw Wolfram was two years ago. She only knew that he was travelling the world but she's not stupid. She spends more time with the Two Shin Makoku Witches and that she is capable of understanding so many things that men cannot understand.

Gisela and Anissina has been working on their respective laboratory and Geika will sometimes drop a bag of blood to Gisela and when she question who are those – Gisela will only smile and tell her: ' _Blood of a very special and important person little princess.'_

And in her perspective, aside from Adelbert – Gisela's special and very important person is none other than Wolfram.

'Argh!' Greta grimaces when she saw one man fall flat on his face when Wolfram put a powerful knee strike on the one of the men and when Wolfram without any mercy twist the man's neck with force. The man is dead. No mercy. No remorse. Full control and power. Wolfram is not a man to mess with.

The other two have the same fate. Wolfram didn't need any use of a sword or any assault weapons. Wolfram can kill without mercy, especially when she told him that they drugged Ryuuki.

She too felt anger and vehemence. Ryuu-chan is but a child. They slap his face and drugged him.

The two did try to fight but – everything happens so fast. Wolfram is a Mazoku. That is for sure. He is fast and agile and in less than a minute, three men are lying on the floor. Dead. Bones are broken. All necks are twisted.

CRACK.

Wolfram brought his wrist back and was about to get one of the men's knife when he heard a very silent footstep – he then snatches two guns and aim at the door.

.

.

.

'Whoah there!' Kain and Ranulf with the speed of light raise their gun loaded with tranqs when they saw the mess inside the room.

'Who are you?' Wolfram asked icily in Japanese and with steady hold of the guns aim it at their heads.

'Uhm. We came here to rescue… apparently you guys.' Kain answered back in Japanese and looks at the mess. The men are dead – he can easily see the angry snap of their necks.

.

 _Just what the hell happen?_

 _What the fuck is going on there?_

 _Quiet now._

 _._

'Rescue us? How would I know that this is not a plot? Tell me one good reason not to shoot all of your heads right now?'

Ranulf put his hands up and with steady feet, 'I am Ranulf of the Special Force. Jang Shin Hye is our priority to rescue and so is a guy name Wolfram von Bielefeld. As I can see it – you kinda finished the job for us.'

'Special Force?' Wolfram looks at the men in combat gear, full black from caps to crepe-soled shoes. He looks and if this men knew his name then it's no doubt that they did come to rescue them. No one have knowledge of his name. Bob. He can be the only answer for it.

'Yes. We were sent by the United States and Mr. Bob from Switzerland.'

He nodded, 'Do you know how to defuse a bomb?' he asked them but not lowering his guns. He doesn't know how to defuse Earth's bomb. He was not trained in that area.

Ranulf nodded.

'Then defuse the bomb on the boy's body.'

Jang was startled. The kidnappers cover his body with a jacket to hide the bomb but this Japanese boy knows he has one.

'Do it carefully and precisely. I will not lower this Earth's toy. If you made a wrong move I will kill you.'

Ranulf looks steadily in his eyes and nodded.

.

 _Earth's toy? Really now?_

 _I cannot read him._

 _Same here._

 _Who the hell is that brat?!_

 _Ordering you. Hahaha. That's fresh._

 _._

Ranulf made a careful move and carefully untie Jang, Moon, Greta and Ryuuki's ropes.

'Greta. Can you carry Ryuu? Bring him to me.'

Greta nodded and carries the sleeping Ryuuki on her arms. Carefully and without leaving his eyes on the other men, he lowered one gun. Wolfram gently put his hand into Ryuuki's forehead.

'What is wrong with him?' he can hear the silent sob in Greta's voice.

Wolfram then uses their language – the Shin Makoku language, 'There's nothing wrong Greta. I just need to heal him. But I cannot do that right now. If they see my hand glowing with my Maryoku then it will be worrisome.'

'But they say they will rescue us right?'

'I don't trust easily Greta. Please move to my back. Sorry, please carry Ryuuki and let me know about his vitals. Can you do that?'

'Yes. Gisela-san taught me how to read vitals.'

'Good. Let me know the changes with him. Cold or hot. Fever or not.'

'Yes Papa.'

'And Greta. Use our own language. I do not trust these men. They smell of blood.'

Greta nodded and held Ryuuki close to her.

.

 _What language is that?_

 _I have no bloody idea._

 _What?! You genius you?! The hell! That's new._

 _Shut it!_

 _Okay – so where's our Angel?_

.

.

.

Zark 'Zero' Prakenskii have been observing the situation quietly behind the shadows.

He had watched everything.

When he heard the crack – he knew – he knew that it was 'his' wrist.

'Wolfram.'

Wolfram was startled when someone said his name and out of the shadow he emerge.

Wolfram was alarmed. He didn't know that someone else was there. What the?! How can he hide like that? He was pretty sure that there were only two men who came from the door.

'Wolfram, lower the gun. We are not here to harm you and the children.'

The two men look at the Japanese boy whom their Captain is walking to. But that's fresh. Zero was walking so steadily and carefully towards this Japanese boy. The usual arrogant, full of command Zero was careful?! The hell?!

'Stop right there. I do not know how you came by that name but there's no Wolfram here.'

'Yes you are. You cannot hide your presence even with that Photostatic Veil.'

Wolfram looks with a deathly glare at the man and with fast and smooth movement aim the gun to Zero's head.

He doesn't know it – but this man… the man with the coldest eyes made him vulnerable. Made him scared for the first time. Not scared of his well being or the others – but something… something carnal… something forbidden.

The eyes that looks at him feels like he is being undressed, being possessed… the eyes that doesn't waver. Those eyes that seems forever.

'How the hell do you know about the Photostatic Veil?'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

'Photostatic Veil?' Sergeant Major Falcon asked. He was astonished when the young Japanese boy name Murata Ken shows him from the tablet he was holding a Photostatic Veil.

'Yes. We also call it a Nano Mask. What Lord Von Bielefeld has is a prototype. My associate and me came to understand that creating one will cause more democratic warfare and we do not like that. So that's the first and last.' Murata said, not informing them all that in fact there are actually three Photostatic Veil or Nano Mask.

A Photostatic Veil or Nano Mask is a device manufactured to supply Military Facilities to impersonate other people by imitating their face and voice. But it was later trash by Murata and Wolfram. He was first ecstatic about it, but when Yuuri voice out that it may cause more wars, spies, assassins, and so many other worry – wearing your friend's face by the enemy - the Daikenja trash the production, Wolfram was also voicing his opinion. Murata knew that Wolfram is the voice of reason and has more knowledge when it comes to understanding political warfare. But he save three Nano Mask - for safety measures to be used by Yuuri in Shin Makoku and what he made can only be used by the person with the same DNA, this is to avoid anyone using it. The three Nano Mask with DNA print are: Wolfram von Bielefeld, Shibuya Yuuri and him Murata Ken.

He urges Wolfram to wear the Nano Mask that day to avoid being spot by Yuuri. Actually – it's more like he wants to try the Photostatic Veil for data sources.

The CCTVs on the museum, were all jammed and busted. A well out plan, but the kidnappers have no idea that Ryuuki has his own surveillance camera attach on his bow tie. It was again another prototype – well after all SHINMA Corp are full of junks, techs, toys and all those gadgets and luckily Ryuuki was so fascinated with the vermillion bow tie and the information on the glass regarding it and insisted he wears it for a day.

.

 _'C'mon! Unca Ken! Lette me wear it! Didn't you say these are just prototypes and well no test subjects? C'mon! lette me lette me!'_

.

He lends it to Ryuuki, and when the news of the kidnapping reaches him, he immediately asks the lab tech to give him the location of the bow tie. Bob, Shouri, Sharon and him were all at the lab tech and watched the video, it was a great luck that he ask for the video be transmitted to another mother board on the main lab. What is most fascinating was the recorded video shows:

.

'Unca Wolf!'

'Papa!'

The kidnappers target were actually the North Koreans who were visiting the same Museum, they were under disguise.

From the looks of it – the severely wounded men were cause by Wolfram who in their wildest dream cant believe that he can fight like that.

.

'Is that… Systema? Was he using that? How the-?' Murata was stunned. He had seen Wolfram fought in battle, with his fire Maryoku and sword but never this kind of a hand-to-hand combat. He is fully utilizing his body to overpower his opponents.

Bob grins and Sharon provided the information to him. 'Actually Lord Murata, Lord Wolfram was in serious training here. Bob gave him order to learned the 25 of the most lethal hand to hand combat and yes, he was using Systema, a lethal combat method employed by the Russian Special Forces, it is similar to Krav Maga in that its sole purpose is to do as much damage to your adversary as quickly and efficiently as possible. And by the looks of it Lord Wolfram perfected the arts and with some improvision.'

'Murata. Can we find the location?' Bob asked.

The bow tie also has GPS, but they weren't sure if it will work, it was after all just a prototype and was never tested.

Murata nodded to the lab tech and within minutes they found the location.

'Holy mother of!'

'It seems we need the help of someone regarding this. It is not a simple kidnapping. We don't want the media to find this information.'

Murata nodded. If this is an ordinary kidnapping, he and Shouri can handle the situation and even Wolfram himself. But looking at it – they need to stop Wolfram himself to ever rescuing themselves. It would be chaotic.

'Lord Murata… why was Lord Wolfram wearing Yamada Ryosuke's face?'

'Kyaaa! Sharon-san! I didn't know you are familiar with Hey! Say! JUMP group! You sweet fan-girl you!' Murata teased Sharon, much to her chagrin.

They can hear the snickers of the lab techs and engineers. They all know the perfect deadly secretary of Mr. Bob being the most no-nonsense-bones-of-cuteness-in-her-drop-dead-gorgeous-body. So it's a genuine pleasure to see a flustered Sharon once in their lifetime.

Bob and Shouri looks at Sharon, 'I-I… they are cute! So sue me!'

'Yare yare. I was just asking Von Bielefeld-Kyo what faces he wants and just randomly pick that.'

'Hmmm… he looks a little bit like Yuu-chan…' Shouri said and Murata just shrugged.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Current time : 11.45pm

Date : August

Location : The Sengakuji Temple. Minato ward, Tokyo

.

Tokyo Japan is famous for having the most advanced technology. But even though the whole prefecture is in advance tech – there still a shrine that depicts legacy, prestige and power.

Shrines in Japan are visited by people around the globe for its beautiful history.

Tokyo is no Kyoto. That is to say that its temples and shrines aren't as numerous, grand, or as old as those found in the ancient capital of Kyoto.

That being said, Tokyo does have some spectacular temples and shrines that rival Kyoto's best.

There are hundreds of temples and shrines spread throughout Tokyo's massive cityscape. Most offer a peaceful, natural environment that serves as an oasis of quiet in a city of lights and sound.

Most temples and shrines hold annual festivals. At these times, they become livelier than the city surrounding them.

Tokyo's most interesting shrine, Meiji Shrine isn't particularly old. It was founded in 1920, burned down during WWII and reconstructed in the 1960s. However, it sits in a beautiful old forest on large grounds. Its massive gates are its most interesting architectural feature. The shrine itself isn't on any grand scale.

Meiji Shrine is the center of Tokyo's religious life.

But there are shrine with less famous façade and history. Or the right words would be – so simple and so ordinary.

The Sengakuji Temple. Though simple and very so ordinary, it has history that marks Japan's loyalty, bravery, honour and valiant.

This small, otherwise unremarkable temple in Minato ward, with little to commend it in terms of architecture or beauty of layout, is the resting place of the 47 Samurai or 47 Ronin. The story of the 47 Ronin is a staple of inspirational legend in Japan, institutionalized in the form of the Chushingura narrative.

Sengakuji Temple has a modern museum, the Akogishi Kinenkan, displaying fascinating regalia connected with the early 18th-century incident of loyalty and revenge, as well as an older annex showcasing the actual clothing and armor worn by the brave forty-seven on their deadly mission. Their graveyard at the far end of the temple, up the steps, is inspiring in its stony simplicity.

The Sengakuji Temple may be simple but flocked mostly by older people or those who are interested in history. But for sometime now – the Sengakuji Temple has been gathering people – young and old – but mostly by the female population.

Must be because the new Kannushi or Kami Master or Shinshoku are seven drop dead gorgeous brothers.

The shinshoku (kami master) or shinshoku (kami employee) is a priest responsible for the shrine's maintenance and for officiating ceremonies. Originally a kannushi was a holy man who could work miracles and who, thanks to purificatory rites, could work as an intermediary between kami and man, but later the term evolved to being synonymous with shinshoku, that is, a man who works at a shrine and holds religious ceremonies there.

The seven brothers are responsible for the work, rites and the maintenance of the shrine.

'Iason. Are you sure it's safe to let them enter the facility? They wouldn't give us any details about their mission. Just informing us to 'hide' them,' a beautiful man with long black hair asked.

The man being asked stood six feet and one. Almost towering his younger brothers. His face is devoid of any emotion. There is a cool, cold and frightening look in his eyes. As if he held the burden in his shoulder since his birth. His long silver-gold hair sway with the breeze, but even that seems cold. As if the wind knew that the man is someone deadly and full of blood.

Another man listening to the conversation talked, 'I don't know why you accepted them. This could be trouble for us. Akihiko, Masamune and Natsu aren't here. It's just us five. I am not belittling our ability – but we are talking about that Yūrei. They are the epitome of the word. Think about this Iason. We can still tell them off.'

Iason looks at his brother. The two who spoke to him, Koji with his long black hair and amethyst eyes that looks like a beautiful ghost while the other one, Ryuichi with his sleek black hair and eyes looks like a menacing demi-god.

'Kira ask the favor.'

With the name, the two went silent. Kurogane the third brother looks at his siblings. 'Then I guess we have to open the back door.'

Iason nodded and proceed inside the shrine.

.

.

.

They are the Japanese GhostWalkers. From the Japan Self-Defense Forces or JSDF, they are renowned brothers who serve the Japanese Defense throughout the globe. But because of Dr. Whitney's influence and power – the Head of JSDF offers the brother to Dr. Whitney's Project, with the promise that the brothers will be Japan's best weapons.

But because of the accident in the lab and all records being deleted, the brothers didn't return to the JSDF and tried to live a normal life. They all thought that their existence is no more and were deleted from the society. But one person did know they were alive. The Commander-in-Chief, Prime Minister of Japan knows their existence and asked for their assistance in helping Japanese people. They are the GhostWalkers who will eliminate those who threatens the Japanese peace and order. At first they wouldn't want to go back – the use of their ability almost destroyed them. Without the blood that ties them – it would be so. The only thing that made them survive the experiment is Iason's will to save his siblings and to end the pain and torture.

And he knows what Team Zero had been through, especially Kira. A half Japanese kid who suffers the most of the experiment from Team Zero. He seen it – he doesn't know what is the connection of him and Kira but he can communicate with Kira unlike the other GhostWalkers.

Kira is knows as the psychopath – he was able to link his mind with him – and seen the torture and felt the pain. It was excruciating and endless. It was being slice, dice, carved up and repeating the process all over again. He shared the pain with Kira. Because if not – Kira might have died during the process.

The younger brothers knew how special Kira is to Iason. And it will not be question.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **I don't want nobody to get killed.**

 **I'll come and get you.**

 **I am always ready to fight.**

 **So don't take all of the blame, we were all swept away.**

 **Don't take all of the weight, you always do.**

 **There will always be something you cannot control.**

 **We will overcome. You're salvation has begun.**

.

 **No sign. No lights. Such a mess all over.**

 **Don't kill your hopes.**

 **You make me realize who I need.**

.

 **I'll be there. Hold on.**

 **They'll change you somehow, so where are you now?**

 **I'll reach you by dawn,**

 **Before you can be turned.**

 **Illusions are torn.**

 **The fallen angels you run with don't know**

 **It is our pain that makes us all human after all.**

 **Warm old sepia photographs show our fragile precious world,**

 **Must protect it.**

 **Respond to the call.**

.

 **Are they really deep inside your head?**

 **Do they control you like a little marionette?**

 **I'll cut the strings off you dead, come in with me.**

 **Let me free the wings of your soul, can make it fly.**

 **We've been waiting here just to make you whole again.**

 **No more hating see, I have always been your friend.**

.

 **If you want to fight with me,**

 **Then go ahead and fight with me.**

 **All I want to do is help you, man.**

 **You will be the death of me.**

 **The power of our army has been cut with a scythe**

 **And if we lose you to them we may never survive.**

 **You can leave, but you must first believe.**

 **Just one step at a time and keep your head up boy**

 **And you'll be free.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

The Tokyo night is cold.

The streets are quiet, with a little bit of lights from the other cars travelling the night.

Two sleek black Range Rover all tinted rode the night like a black powerful horse. Speed is steady. Precise. No uneven movements.

Team Zero tried separating the kids – but the Japanese boy who looks like an idol insisted that they ride one vehicle. And if they do not – he will blow their heads off.

At first they all thought that Zero will haul the Japanese boy's ass in the vehicle, they did saw however a mean looking glare from their Captain only to be met by a prideful glare from the boy.

Seriously – just who the fucking hell is this boy with so much arrogance and not even scared of their Captain?!

Hell – even members from the other Team wouldn't want to be with their Captain nor cross fire with him. He is like no other, especially when he gives you that chilling stare.

But then again, Zero told them that this boy is Wolfram.

But he is Japanese. Has a perfect Japanese language too – though they can all hear the hint of a foreign accent – subtle but its there.

And what is a Photostatic Veil?

And what the hell is going on?

Who are the other kids with him?

They all thought that this is a mission to save three kids – but five?

It seems that Bob – or whoever he is – hides some information about the kidnappings.

.

.

.

 _Top. We're near the Hell Brother's base._

 _Rain, make sure that we are clear._

 _Sure thing Top._

.

.

.

They are entering Team One's territory.

Team One is also known as **Jigoku Kyoudai ~ Hell Brother** s. The seven brothers with extraordinary power and enhancements. Real brothers from their father side. Though reports show that they have different Japanese mothers – with strong psychic abilities or said to be Shinto Priestess or Shrine Miko offered to their father. A Miko is a shrine (jinja) maiden or a supplementary priestess. Miko were once likely seen as a shaman but are understood in modern Japanese culture to be an institutionalized role in daily shrine life.

They don't know the full details of Team One's parentage, but they do know they are powerful. And that the horror of their birth is somewhat similar to any Horror Movies – each of their mother died giving birth to them at exactly 12midnight. They are quite powerful especially with elemental sources. There have been reports that the Team One often goes to special opts mission in the Southeast Asia.

The handling of the kidnappings should have been their responsibility – but there was no mission for them. There was not even a hint in the Government that someone was kidnapped. Sergeant Major Falcon was approached and the only way to complete the mission was through them – Team Zero.

.

.

.

The vehicle made a stop. One by one they got down from the van and Wolfram carefully looks at the surrounding. He had seen of the Temples in Japan – but this one is different. He can feel a surge of energy emitting on each and every walls. This is no ordinary temple.

He felt Ryuuki's cold body.

He needed a place to heal Ryuuki and he needed it fast.

A tall man greeted them. And with their conversation he presumes that this is a safe house. But he needed heal Ryuuki and pleasantries aren't helping him.

He was about to say something when the man with cold silver-blue eyes looks.

'We need a private room for them. The child is unconscious. We believe he was injected with some kind of lethal drug. We tried to heal him – but as you can see – the Jap boy wouldn't want the child to be touch.'

Iason nodded.

He looks at the Japanese boy and frown. There was something off about him.

'Kuro.'

Kurogane then out of the shadow led Wolfram, Greta and Ryuuki to a private room.

.

Wolfram carefully lay Ryuuki at the futon given to him by the man called Kurogane.

'Papa… I'll secure the door,' Greta said and was at the door.

Wolfram nodded and looks at Ryuuki. Carefully – he uses his Maryoku to heal.

Greta's brows frown. She doesn't know why was Wolfram be able to use his Maryoku. In Yuuri's stories – when Wolfram, Gwendal, Conrart and Gunter arrives on Earth – only Yuuri was able to use his Maryoku. She wanted to ask but that would be for next time. The important matter is Ryuuki's health.

Wolfram carefully heals Ryuuki and slowly with his Majutsu burned the drugs inside of the child. Being a Fire Mazoku has one great advantage especially if you knew the art of healing. They can burn the drugs or any drugs inside the body for that matter – but it will cost him to drain most of his energy.

'Papa!'

Wolfram collapsed near Ryuuki.

Greta immediately runs towards him and he smiles, 'I'm okay pumpkin. Just dead tired. Ryuuki will wake up soon. I burned the drugs inside of him.'

'What kind of a drug was that?'

'Earth drugs. Those bastards – pardon the language love – they injected him with a powerful one. If Ryuuki isn't Ryuuki – they could have killed an earth child.'

'He will be okay?'

'Don't worry Greta. He will be – Ah crap.'

'Papa?'

'I'm tired. Hungry and really really want to sleep.'

Greta smiled fondly. She loves Wolfram. Her other father. The angelic looking father who will cross the ocean just to be with her and Yuuri. The Demon Prince who can kick anyone's asses and burn anyone who will dare hurt what he consider his. And she felt so much love cause she knows in her heart – that Wolfram consider her – his – his only daughter.

'Someone is coming,' Wolfram said and stands, behind him Greta and the body of Ryuuki.

Greta is amazed. Even though Wolfram is hurting, tired, hungry and all over the place – he can still look menacing, his stance ready for battle and his face doesn't show any pain… which hurt her inside. Wolfram is so used to hide his feelings. Hurt, pain, and heartbreak… each emotion he can masked with that prideful look in his face.

'Good evening. I am Koji from this Temple and one of the brothers. Please eat this. There is no poison or any drugs in here.'

Koji then places the food at the room.

'And also, Team Zero Captain would like to speak to the one name Wolfram von Bielefeld. After eating please –'

'I'll go now.'

Koji looks at the Japanese boy and nods.

'Greta. Check the food. Anissina and Gisela have taught you well. Once Ryuuki is awake, let him have some soup. And use anything in the room as a weapon if anything happens.'

Greta nodded. Wolfram knew she can use different kinds of weapon as taught by Conrart and Anissina.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

'This room is protected. All the conversation cannot be heard even if you shouted. Please feel free to speak,' Koji said and closes the shoji door. Kirk, Rowan and Ranulf all rolled their eyes. That bastard Koji – no matter where and when just don't show respect to them and still got that death glare whenever they meet.

Wolfram enters the room and was surprised to see Murata Ken among the men who quote and unquote rescued them.

'Geika.'

'Von Bielefeld-Kyo…' Murata walks toward Wolfram and holds his shoulders and exhales, as if a big problem was solved.

'Geika?'

'I was scared. I was thinking of the worst.'

Wolfram's brow furrow, and since when did Murata Ken, the perverted Daikenja show this emotion.

'I'm quite alright Geika and so are Greta and Ryuu.'

'Kyaaa. I was talking about the men who kidnaps you and the kids! I was scared that your short-tempered and quick-to-kick-them-to-hell-and-ask-questions-later – would burn the whole building down.'

Wolfram's veins pops.

'See! I was talking to your rescuers and I was told you apparently twist all your kidnappers neck and not so the normal way but the pissed-off Bielefeld-way.'

Another veins pop, 'Is that the reason why you ask for them?' Wolfram asked gesturing the men looking at them.

'Well yah. I mean. I know you can take care of yourself – but – but if you burn anyone or kill anyone on the spot and knowing you – I do not know how Bob and me can stop World War – no the apocalypse. Do you know how hard we thought about everything. Who will we call? What will we do? And it's a good thing that Bob knows this Falcon guy.'

Murata said hiding the smirk on his face. But truth be told he was so damn glad that Wolfram is okay. He replayed the video from Ryuuki's bow over and over and he can see that Wolfram was not well. He remembers that they have extract a large amount of blood from the Demon Prince and was dead tired with his practice.

'Why thank you Geika. Please remind me to give my utmost thank you to you when we get back to ShinMa,' Wolfram said with a sinister smile.

Murata laughs and gives Wolfram a tetra pack that contains Gisela's ' _deadly juice of recovery'_ , 'By the way Von Bielefeld-Kyo…'

.

.

.

Zark 'Zero' Prakenskii haven't move an inch from the shadow where he was standing. His men though eating their meals while standing can be seen alert and all ears on the conversation of this Murata Kid and Wolfram who have the face of a Japanese boy.

Did Bob or the Major trick them? But what for?

From the moment the Japanese boy Wolfram enters the room they have been alert. There is something about him that doesn't come up.

Even though they can see a teenager – they can feel a raw blood. A talent of a soldier. And yes, it's true – this boy can finish the job by himself. He was able in a matter of seconds disarm and twist the neck of three grown men in the room. Men taller than him, men who are classified as elite soldiers from US Navy and Navy Seals.

They were talking telepathically.

.

 _Do they train them young nowadays?_

 _But for what? Isn't that against the law?_

 _We have Whitney killed for that already. He trains them since birth._

 _Yeah but those are girls. He trains girls since birth – his flowers. And the men are trained from the battlefield. He chooses his men from the Army._

 _So – what the hell?_

.

Ranulf signals the others to stop their conversation. There is something about the new kid that's bothering him. He said his name was Murata Ken and that Mr. Bob and the Sergeant Major even told him about this place. What the hell are they thinking sending a kid to Team One's territory?

Normally, that sadistic Falcon wouldn't allow anyone knew this place, would never allow anyone to know about their mission.

The Korean kids were fetched quietly – almost immediately – by the little girl's parents. They didn't thank them – no words. Just getting the kids and vanish.

But what is going on with this one, the kid who enters the Temple was all smile but he knew that there's something sinister behind those smile and he cant see the kids eyes. It was covered with the glasses. The aura of this one is old. Pretty old. He can read aura like a book – but this one – is different in all aspects. Like the so-called Wolfram – he cannot be read. His aura is stable. There is no worry, no changing, and no off-balance. An aura of pure black. To some it may be ominous and catastrophic – but his black is different. His aura is a pure black of nobility. There is no blemish. There is no hint of corruption. He had never seen one such as this… Its as if he is seeing an aura of a demi-god of godlike.

Wolfram's aura is a riot. There is so much fire.

Usually, a person's aura varies and may glow and radiate with joy and vitality as they maintain a state of blessedness in God. Or the colors may become dull, contracted and stultified when they are gloomy, when they allow themselves to be depressed, when they complain or see life as less than beautiful. Appreciation intensifies the aura as the heart emanates a pink and golden sun-like radiance. And at other times when they put themselves down or enter into the deprecation of others, the size and radiance of our auras lessen.

But Wolfram unlike the other kid with pure aura of black – he has an aura of immense fire. A blazing black fire. There is coldness and raging hotness. In his life – the aura that ever astounds him was Zero. But meeting these two are additional to his theory.

He looks at Zero, the aura surrounding Zero right now can be read by the group. He is not liking the other kid. The raging beast that growl a while ago sent chills to their spine.

Just who is this other kid? And the way he talked to this Wolfram – they seem pretty close. Looking at it – both are wearing a Japanese uniform in black. But still, he can't shake the feeling that there is something weird or different about the two of them.

The Japanese boy who Zero calls out as Wolfram seems different. He has a different accent no matter the fluent Japanese language.

And is what the boy said true. That this Wolfram can destroy the men who kidnaps them. But then why was it they were asked? Because of the North Koreans? So many things don't add up.

Ranulf looks at Zero.

This is unnerving. He is familiar with Zero. They have served the army for more than ten years and they have been brothers at arms. Team Zero was name after the man himself, for he is a capable man. Ruthless, merciless, cunning and the Zero Degree experiment. They don't know about his enhancements and capabilities. Zero spent more than them in the special room of Dr. Whitney. They cannot hear any scream – but there was one time – just one – the third month – when they heard a gut-frightening scream of a man.

A man being tortured – as if he was burn, slash, skinned alive. They came from different kinds of hardship during their training and during the war in different parts of the world. They have heard men scream in pain, agony,, pain and torture… but the scream Zero let out that day was hellish. As if – his soul was burn.

He saw when the scientist carefully lay the unconscious body of their Captain.

They are in the facility – where an invisible fence is place upon them. They can see each other… All of them didn't talk. Afraid of what hideous experiment they did with their captain to let out that kind of scream.

After three days – he woke up... and that day – they all escaped the facility.

Was there a change? He doesn't know. All he knows it that Zero – as his name – become more as cold as ice. They can all laugh, they can all tease each other and play like boys – but Zero is different. The change was that even though he may let out a smile, there is still coldness in him. There is no emotion. There is nothing. As if all the living thing inside of him died.

He wasn't the second in command for nothing. When the Murata kid came over and holds Wolfram's shoulder – there was a shudder they felt. Five of them all knew that it came from their Captain. There was like a live beast among them.

They can connect with each other. Both he and Zero are anchors. They hold the group together.

The lively talk causes the room to drop a certain degrees cold. They have no idea if the two Japanese boy felt it – but they all felt the beast within Zero.

And they are all men. They have one or two thing for women. They can let any women service them but don't feel anything nor show anything.

But they for the first time saw the danger in those silver-blue eyes. The possessiveness and unearthly desire.

Ranulf look at Kirk who shrugged his shoulder and look at the two Japanese boy who are still discussing something.

Rowan and Kain exchange look and communicate.

.

 _Did you feel that? A while ago?_

 _Hell yes. I thought we're in Atlantic._

 _Damn._

 _What the hell is going on here?_

.

Ranulf, Kirk and Seth joined the conversation. The best thing about being telepath – they can have their conversation without saying anything or letting others hear it. Good thing they can remove their own Captain from the conversation.

.

 _So… I don't know about you but is he really that Wolfram from the photo?_

 _And what the hell is a Nano Mask?_

 _I did a research – damn to hell whoever is behind the SHINMA Corp. they have the most extensive firewall I have ever hack. They are far more secure than the Pentagon and CIA security._

 _So what did you gather?_

 _I'm getting there jerk, this thing called Photostatic Veil is a thin, mesh veil of programmable, nano-sized holographic cells, creating a photostatic surface that can mimic the appearance of anybody's face – fucking genius whoever invented it. It also includes a voice modifier that can precisely mimic a wide range of voices – damn spy gadget. In order to imitate the face and voice of a person, a DNA and voice sample from that person are required. These are scanned by a special case, which calibrates the mask to make a highly accurate imitation of the desired person. And the veil is able to visually recreate the entire head instead of just the face. Just so fucking freaking genius._

 _Wow! That's one super cool spy crap. And for the love of all – stop getting a hard on – on a spy gadget._

 _Fuck your ass to earth._

 _Sheesh – we're in Japan order some robo dolls. Damn._

 _I might as well asshat. By the way, according to the information – it is not being produced. A certain Prince ordered it to stop._

 _Prince?_

 _Yeah, it says: Production: Removed by order of the Demon Brat Prince._

 _So they have code names too?_

 _Whatever. But I'm curious. Is the picture then fake or something? I want to know it._

 _You will know if you guys stop talking to yourselves and listen to the conversation. And sad to say but you have a lousy security in keeping me out – I can hear your conversation as clear as ice. Morons._

.

Busted. They all look at Zero and gave a busted smile. Ranulf and the others smirk at each other. Zero didn't even look at them and just continued to look at this Wolfram.

.

.

.

'By the way, that man – he knows about the Nano Mask. I thought that this would not be re-produce. I don't want this out Geika. I will only allow the prototypes you shown me for the Wimp's use and yours. Who are they?'

Murata Ken, the Great Soukoku Daikenja of Shin Makoku – Great – yes. The ShinMa people regard his as great, precious and so on and on but this Demon Brat looks at him not just an equal but as a perverted Advisor.

'Truth be told Von Bielefeld-Kyo I have no idea how he knows about it. I'm guessing some of our information got leak?'

'Leak?! The hell is that Geika. Information such as these cannot be leak. You know damn well what we have talked about. I told that stupid Wimp about it.' Wolfram strangle's Murata's neck.

'Naa naa. Cough! Cough! I'll do an investigation about it. We can also ask the man.'

Murata Ken then looks at the men all in black combat gears.

'I'm sorry. But may I know how were you able to guess that Lord Von Bielefeld was wearing a Nano Mask?'

'I just know.'

Wolfram and Murata's vein pop.

They are far too old not to know that voice and answer.

A voice so damn cold – not giving a damn about anything and an answer – that implies: Why-the-hell-should-I-explain-to-you.

'I'll soon find out. Anyway Von Bielefeld-Kyo. Please remove the mask,' Murata said and looks at Wolfram knowingly.

 _._

 _I don't get the language. They are speaking in broken English._

 _Is that a new form language? A code?_

 _Von Bielefeld-Kyo is what he calls him when they are talking with each other – but he says Lord Von Bielefeld when they're talking to us._

 _What language is that?_

 _I'm a linguist but I have never heard of that language before._

 _Damn._

 _And wait - Lord? So he is a Lord as in Lord Lord - like a Duke, Viscount or a Prince?_

 _Of what?_

 _._

Wolfram nodded. The Nano mask is not just an ordinary concealment. The Photostatic Veil has a processor chip as well as a special contact lens that projects a digital user interface and can scan visual targets which also records them. They can identify the person who was behind the kidnappings and not just that but all information. Murata also needs to know all the information recorded.

Murata seats in seiza and opens a medium size case. 'Please carefully put the mask here, I have to calibrate some information too.'

Wolfram also seats in seiza and carefully clicks something near the back of his right ear.

The men didn't remove their eyes on the Japanese boy.

What will it reveal?

Is the photo fabricated?

Is it real?

Will they really someone like that in the picture?

The Photostatic Veil then appeared like a spider web and a sheet of plastic, Wolfram carefully removes the mask and handed it to Murata.

Murata with his back at the soldiers smirk knowingly – for he heard the men's gasped.

 _Yare yare… Wolfram von Bielefeld breaking so many hearts again. Lady Cheri will be delighted with that news._

.

.

.

 _Holy fucking hell._

.

.

.

How can a man have that face?

Did God created an Angel and this Angel lost his wings and fall on Earth?

All of them have one thing one their minds.

Whoever invented the word Angel have Wolfram in their mind.

Beautiful.

No - beautiful is cliché…

Divine… Ethereal.

Wolfram has a divine face that it's almost scary.

But aren't demons angels too?

There is something about Wolfram that literally made them want to touch his face to make them believe it.

Wolfram von Bielefeld is an Angel... for he has such divinity around him…

But for them GhostWalker they can also feel the darkness, the solidity, the strength of the young man.

Is it really real?

It is really alive?

No man can be this beautiful?

.

.

.

Zero looks at Wolfram intently. Leaving nothing, engraving the Angel's beauty into his soul.

The Wolfram in the picture didn't do any justice to the real thing. The person in front of them has a sun-kissed blonde hair. And they can all see - they don't need to feel it - for it has a silky flow. It seems alive, crowning the face of a very beautiful being.

The eyelashes that are long that may look ridiculous for a boy doesn't seem out of place. When he was talking and closing his eyes to blink, the eyelashes have a different effect. It gives Wolfram sensuality. They can't believe that an eyelash can make them drool.

And what about those eyes? Eyes that has so much pride - it is no ordinary dull green eyes. It's a flashing emerald green eyes. Its not dull, its not tired, its not dead - the eyes have so much power, so much life and they can all see dignity, ego, identity in them.

Who would have thought that a man can possess those kinds of lips… Not red. Not dark. Not plain - but sakura pink lips that glistened… Sakura pink lips against a stubborn and sensual mouth. How can a man possess that kind of mouth. A Cupid's Bow mouth, his upper lip resembles the bow of Cupid, the Roman god of erotic love… and be that a god of erotic love ~ Wolfram's lips has a deadly seductive form.

Wolfram possesses a milky-white skin… he can only see the skin of the face and neck.

Wolfram's arrogance and pride in the way he stood, his demeanor is different from any other they have seen. There is no awkwardness in the way he talks, no pretense, he is natural.

They can all see it, Wolfram can never be mistaken for a girl. Yes he is beautiful all over - but he is not the beautiful androgynous beauty.

Wolfram is beautiful in a manly way.

Wolfram has right muscles and stood at five feet and nine inches.

.

.

.

'Geika… Does the Wimp have knowledge of what have transpire?'

Murata looks at Wolfram, trying hard to read the emotions in the face. Wolfram over the years has mastered the art of hiding his emotions and his feelings – facial and voice. The Mazoku asking him doesn't give any emotion away.

'Shibuya is currently in ShinMa when you, Greta-san and Ryuu-chan were kidnapped. He have no knowledge of this event.'

Wolfram nodded and looks around them and speaks in Shin Makoku language, 'Geika. I would like to stay, please tell Bob-sama that I will drop the mission he gave me in finding the Fifth Box. There is something bothering me, and I think this is more important than the Fifth Box…'

.

Zero didn't move a muscle… Just looking at the divinity in front of him made him bone hard. Have he been bewitched? Who is this man in front of him who holds so much power over him.

A while ago - he felt dangerous anger and jealousy when the other kid name Murata Ken approach Wolfram so familiarity, as if they have known each other and share each other so many secrets. He hates - loathes it. The inner beast inside of him made a roar of impatience.

.

Murata shift his stance his back on the men who are seriously quiet but he knows listening to every conversation. Wolfram will never suggest to drop in finding the fifth box if it isn't important.

'Von Bielefeld-Kyo. I can talk to Bob about this, but I would like to know the reason for your decision. Shinou would also need a reason. He was adamant that the box be find.'

Wolfram looks at Murata with a strong resolve in his eyes told him the reason.

.

.

.

Zark looks at Wolfram talking to the Japanese boy name Murata. He doesn't like it. The emotion and sexual hunger rising together were overwhelming, a fireball streaking through his gut, burning his blood, sharpening his appetites.

Beneath the black suit of his shirt, ropes of muscles contracted. Wolfram von Bielefeld belonged to him and no other. He wanted no other near him. He felt the beast in him rising, fast and ferocious, at the thought of him with another male or female, mortal or immortal or even a GhostWalker.

Zero stood very still, forcing himself under control. Dangerous at any time, he recognized he would be even more so in the state he was in. Though no one dares question him - they all know not to make a mess out of him and the boy called Wolfram.

.

Wolfram felt it.

That intense stare.

He had felt it since they were at the US Embassy. The man emerge from the shadows was something he had never anticipate. The other men who rescued them are tall and he can smell blood. They are like him. Soldiers who will kill in order to save their country. They are protectors who sworn to give their life.

As a soldier of Shin Makoku he wasn't babied even though he was the 3rd son of the Maou. He was under the strict governance of a Mazoku who doesn't care if you're from a Royal Family, Nobles of the Aristocrats. Once you've entered his military barracks – you will learn how to protect your country and be useful to the Maou. They have learn to build up physical fitness and confidence; instilled discipline and obedience; and teach the fundamental military skills necessary to function in the army. And being a Mazoku and having a Maryoku it was triple hardship on his part. Those who wield Majutsu are in the special program. They are trained with discipline and no rest until they have perfected the use of their Maryoku.

He didn't become the Captain of the Bielefeld Army because of him being the 3rd son. He become one because he was the Top One in the field. He was able to surpass each and everyone – his will to be the best like Conrart and Gwendal was his motivation.

And he is proud of himself in maintaining his appearance. He was not being rattled, he was composed, and Yuuri that obnoxious Wimp with his unorthodox beliefs and thinking made him a mess. But after so many years, training once again and learning new set of skills and capabilities – the Wolfram from the Fort with the alias: 'Lion Heart' is back again. With the pain, rejection, sadness, loneliness and betrayal – he learns to be strong, his fire even stronger, brighter and deadlier. He was able to control his soul.

But the man – the man with the coldest of stare… the way he stares… inside of him – he is melting. He wanted to shout, he wanted to kick the man's sorry ass. He doesn't like the way that man with silver-blue eyes stare.

Yes it is cold. As if any man or woman who looks at him will freeze instantly and be scared. It's unlike his Gwendal Aniue's look. Gwendal even though stoic and fearsome looking – there is still gentleness… and kindness…

This man… this man has no hint of tenderness… the way he stares at him is scandalous. Its as if he is being undressed. He can feel the shudder in his body that he so tried hard to hide. There is something about the man that unbalanced his heart.

He was born and bred to war. He was a Mazoku, a proud race from Shinou Heika's lineage and he himself had battled so many… in his life, only two people had made him feel unsettled… Yuuri… and this man. The man with the coldest of silver-blue eyes.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.**

 **I love you simply, without problems or pride:**

 **I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this,**

 **in which there is no I or you,**

 **so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand,**

 **so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close."**

.

.

.

It was a night where the moon dances with the Earth… casting shadows, creating waves of faces… flicker of fireflies takes their sweet time… a sweet lonely light… the whisper of the wind touches the leaves and gently playing with their heart…

A shadow was walking…

Steady on his feet…

There is no hesitation on the way he walks.

The moon was able to spy on his face… a beautiful lonely creature… walking like a cat… he knows precisely where he was going… the alluring yukata hugs his perfect body. His hair sways a little with his movement…

Ahhh… the moon fell in love. Like the Goddess Selene to her Endymion…

With careful movement… the ghost opens the shoji door. The window at the room was open, the ray of the moon cast light to the occupant of the room.

His prey is sleeping at the laid out futon. He knows that his prey is alone. He felt it when he went out of his room. It was perfect…

He needed his prey to be alone…

Gently he move near the sleeping man… Ahhh ~ once again the Moon fell in love. Why is the night so cruel and at the same time giving her the blessing to see yet another handsome man…

He move… slowly.

He inches to the sleeping man. He then stands at the feet of the man… moving… inching closer… and so very carefully, he sits down on the man's stomach, straddling him… his hand moves up… and position it to the sleeping man's neck.

'What are you doing?'

He gasped, but didn't show his surprise.

'Who are you? What the hell are you?' the beautiful ghost asked… there was no fear – but anger in his voice.

Zero stares at the beautiful Sun-kissed Angel… the blazing fiery emerald green of the eyes of his attacker looks like a celestial orbs.

He really is beautiful. Wolfram is more than beautiful. Wearing the blue yukata made the Demon more alluring and sensual.

And the way Wolfram was straddling him… he can feel the muscled thighs on his sides…

Zero's body reacted.

Never before that this happen.

He was a trained soldier, an assassin, a spy, a killing machine. He was born with the control over his own body. Never have before his body reacted without his own doing…

He can feel the desire in his veins…

Craving to touch… to taste… to lick the beautiful Demon before him.

Yes… Demon. Wolfram can never be just an Angel. Angels are messenger of the Gods… They accepts order and are pure creature…

Wolfram is nothing about being a messenger… for him, Wolfram is a Demon… who cast his body in a whirlpool of lust and hunger. And no, Wolfram for him is not pure. For him, Wolfram is a form of sensual longing. There is nothing innocent in the way that the Demon made him feel.

'I introduced myself. Zark Prakenskii. Captain of Team Zero...'

Zero didn't move but Wolfram felt so much anger… he put a little force in his hand that's around Zero's neck.

'Answer me! What the hell have you done to me?! Who are you?!'

Zero's eyes narrowed and with one swift movement he flips his body and Wolfram's. Wolfram was surprised and was not able to stop the sudden movement. Zero uses his own speed and turn the tables around.

Wolfram tried to regain his composure and reverse the situation but Zero beat him to that. Two steel-like hands grabs his wrist and pin him down.

Zero licks his lips… seeing the beautiful man beneath him…

'No Heaven… the question is mine. What are you? What have you done to my body?' Zero then pressed his lower body to Wolfram's.

Wolfram gasped. He felt it.

Zero grins.

'You felt that? Yes. That's my cock. Hard and raging… It want to be inside you. Right here. Right now. I assure you – this never happen before. So the question is – what kind of Demon Temptress are you?'

Wolfram tried to break free, but Zero's grip on his wrist are steel-like.

'Bastard,' Wolfram grits his teeth. 'I don't care who the hell are you? What are you?! What have you done to me?!' Wolfram was beyond angry.

'Heaven… I have done nothing to you…'

'Liar! Why?! Why do – why do – W-Why do I feel-Mnnnggghhh!'

Wolfram was unable to finish his sentence for Zero covered the tempting mouth with his.

AHH! Heaven. Yes… Wolfram is Heaven.

The mouth of the Demon was sweet, intoxicating… Zero plunge his tongue inside of Wolfram's mouth with hunger… like a man without water for years… he explore it… each secrets, each crevices…

'Mnnnghhh!' Wolfram's eyes were shut. He was surprised with the attack.

Again, Wolfram felt it…

The reason… the reason for his anger… he felt it again…

.

.

.

He felt something within him… the desire to be near Zero… the desire to be in his arms… the desire to be one with him… Wolfram have never felt this before. Never in his life he felt the explosion in his body.

He tried so hard to forget about it – but that night, when all was asleep – he woke up with sweat… there was hotness in him and his mind was in turmoil.

He needed…

He wanted…

He desired the cold silver-blue eyes of the man to burn with him.

'You. You have done this to me Wolfram…' Zero whispered in his ear. Wolfram whimpers… he bit his lips.

'I have no fucking idea what is happening. But I want you. I want to fuck you. I want to make you mine,' Zero said and licks Wolfram's neck.

'You are delicious. Heaven… I am going crazy…' Zero whispered and licks the inner lobe of his right ear.

'S-Stop!'

Zero looks at those eyes.

Shining emerald green… 'Wolfram…' Zero gently caress Wolfram's cheek. Zero's tongue dart out to moisten the tear. 'Heaven. Don't cry… I wont hurt you. I promise you pleasure and much much more.'

'Stop it! What the hell have you done to my body?!'

Zero looks at Wolfram's body… yes… it was divine. It was in heat… it was sweating… delicious sweat… Zero's left hand has pinned Wolfram's two hands. With a feather like caress – Zero's right hand fondle Wolfram's nipples.

'S-Stop! Bastard I will kill you! Damn you!'

Wolfram, the soldier, the proud Demon… whimpers under Zero's embrace.

He felt embarrass and anger.

What is wrong with him?!

What did this monster of a man did to his body?

'Stop it! Ahh! Mmgghhh!' Wolfram commanded but Zero was beyond hearing those pleas. He continued to fondle Wolfram's nipples…

Zero licks his lips once more. 'You are beautiful.'

And with expertise Zero unties the obi. And there revealed to him Wolfram's exquisite body. The body of a man – magnificent in all places. There are muscles in the right places – but all men and women will agree to him – Wolfram have the most sensual body in the world. It was a man's body, but it exudes sensuality, sexiness and sultry passion.

'You are hard for me Heaven.'

'Blast you! Bastard! I will kill you-Ahhh! Hmmm! Mmmghhh!' Wolfram bit his lips to stop himself from screaming and moaning at the same time.

Zero touches his shaft, making him shudder.

'Mmmgghhh!'

'Wolfram…' Zero tasted Wolfram's nipple. 'Ahhh! S-Stop-Mggghh!' Wolfram was shocked with the way Zero was fondling him. Zero did not just kiss his nipple, he bites it, he nibbles it, his tongue was swirling and keeps on playing with it.

'Wolfram… you taste so damn good. Fuck! Heaven, I should have tasted you sooner!'

'I – I am not! Your freaking! Heaven!' Wolfram said between gasping, moaning and shivering.

'Yes you are sweet little Heaven. You are my Heaven.' Zero left the nipples and once again feasted on Wolfram's mouth.

Wolfram cant stop the onslaught Zero was doing to his body… he cant stop it… all the techniques and all the arts of fighting he mastered was lost – all was lost – for he cannot fight Zero. There is something about the man that made him lose it all…

His body is not listening to him. It was craving Zero's body.

It was burning.

It was hot with wanting.

Try hard he fights it – the more he felt the need to be with Zero's embrace.

'Ahh! S-Stop… p-please! S-stop it! B-Bastard!'

'Heaven… release it… just let go… cum in my hand' Zero caresses Wolfram's shaft with slow and earth-shattering expertise.

Slow yet with precise movement…

Wolfram whimpered and moan so deliciously, Zero licks Wolfram's lips, 'Let go baby… release it…'

'N-No!'

Zero wickedly bites Wolfram's neck and change the tempo of his movement, the once slow movement on Wolfram's shaft is now faster… faster and faster.

Wolfram closes his eyes tightly. He knows it.

Its coming. White heat of climax soon reaches him.

'Z-Zark!' Wolfram shouted the name of the man whose hand was stained with his semen.

Zero looks at his hand… with wicked eyes and craving, he licks his hand and whispered, 'Wolfram… You are mine. You will be mine. Right here. Right now. Heaven or Hell. You belong to me.'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.


End file.
